Is There A Problem Here?
by riviera41797
Summary: Booth tells Bones about he and Cam, Bones tells herself shedoesn't care, and finds a boyfriend of her own who has a past withBooth. When Cam & Booth break up, he meets Brennan's boyfriend, Booth is in for the surprise of his life! NOW COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Well folks, here we go, starting another story. Hope you enjoy this one as much as you all enjoyed my last. Let me know what you think also please. :-D

Chapter 1

It was after 9pm, the sun had long since set, and the street lamps cast an orange glow across the sidewalks and street. Wind tossed the fall colored leaves across the pavement, whipping them every which way.

Forensic Anthropologist Temperance Brennan tapped her finger impatiently on the table facing the street at the Royal Diner. Booth had asked her to meet him here 20 minutes ago. Glancing down at her watch for the 3rd time, then out the window, she wondered what was going on. He could have come to the lab she thought to herself.

It was late Friday night; she had been working over a set of American Indian remains when he'd called. _What in the world could this be about, and why didn't he just tell me over the phone_, she wondered.

The diner was deserted, she was the only customer, the waitress stopped at the table again a few moments ago inquiring if she wanted anything. Finally, she conceded to a cup of coffee.

Behind her, she heard the jingle of the bell over the door, and glanced over her shoulder at Booth, who was approaching her table, his facial expression unreadable.

"It would have been nice if you had gotten here on time instead of keeping me waiting Booth. Why couldn't this have been discussed on the phone?" she demanded, watching him sit down across from her.

"Lay off Bones, would ya? I've had a long day" he said testily, shrugging out of his jacket, and making eye contact with the waitress, mutely signaling for her to come over.

"So what's going on that you couldn't have told me over the phone?" she asked, raising her coffee cup to her lips and taking a small sip. He looked nervous she thought to herself. He was blinking rapidly, and fidgeting with the knife and fork on the table.

"How was your day Bones? Anything exciting happen?" he asked conversationally, watching the waitress fill his coffee cup

"Did you ask me to meet you here to hear about my day?" she asked, her brow furrowing in confusion

Booth sighed "No Bones, I was just trying to make conversation, you know, ease into things?" he looked irritated now.

"Oh. Okay then. My day was fine, I was working on a set of American Indian remains that was really quite fascinating" she stated, wrapping her hands around the coffee cup.

Booth sighed again, and cleared his throat. _Why couldn't this be easy?_ He thought to himself. He'd been putting off this conversation for the last week and knew he had to say something before she found out on her own, that could be bad.

Angela and Hodgins already knew, so it was just a matter of time before Bones found out too. He'd rather she hear it from him. Angela had a flair for the dramatic, so it seemed wise to tell Bones in his own way.

"Bones, I am seeing someone, and you may not approve" he said after a lengthy pause, watching her face for a reaction, he glanced around the deserted diner, then down at his coffee cup again, as if her response could be predicted by the contents of the mug

"Why do you care if I approve?" she said asked, perplexed and unsure why he was talking to her about this

"Is this about Rebecca?" she asked suddenly, thinking that was what this was about

"No, it is not about Rebecca, I told you, we are through, over" he replied, _why was this so damn hard?_ He wondered silently to himself, and took a deep breath. May as well get this over with

"Bones, you know I knew Cam before she came to DC, and uh, I though you should know that we are sort of, well that is, we are seeing each other" he finished in a rush, staring down at his coffee cup, then up and hesitantly dragging his eyes up to meet her gaze. He found himself holding his breath

"So what you're saying is you are sleeping with my boss" Temperance stated matter of factly

"Yes Bones, that is what I am saying" he confirmed, surprised at her reaction. He'd expected a more emotional response, but she was only his partner, right? Why would she be upset he was sleeping with someone else, it's not like they were like _that, _he reminded himself

"And you dragged me away from my American Indian to tell me this?" she asked him impatiently, standing abruptly "to talk about your sex life?" she asked incredously, crossing her arms in front of her

"Well, it seems important, I mean, I didn't want you to find out through the flow of gossip there" he stopped and looked up at her; she seemed ready to go, what's the rush?

She sat back down again, and let out a sigh, she should let him say his piece. Why was she so irritated about this? He was simply fulfilling his biological needs like they talked about before, and since he had a past relationship with Dr. Saroyan, it was only natural for him to look to her again, since he was trying to avoid doing just that with Rebecca_. I have no_ _reason to be upset_, she reminded herself, _we are partners, nothing more_

"You're right Booth. It is important. I guess I didn't think this was why you wanted to meet me here. So have you thought this through, if you guys break up and it ends badly, is there a possibility she would retaliate against me in an effort to get to you?" she asked him, her gaze steady

"I guess I thought of that, yeah, I think she is mature enough to handle that, I mean, we're adults, right? Should the occasion arise though, I can uh, certainly take care of it though, okay Bones?" he said quietly, again staring intently into his coffee cup, paused a moment, looked up at her and said "Are we okay Bones?" he asked, gesturing between them

"Of course, why wouldn't we be?" Temperance said firmly, her throat feeling curiously tight.

"Okay Bones. Just making sure. I'll uh, catch you on Monday, or whatever, okay?" he as he stood to watch her turn and leave.

Temperance stood again, "Say hi to Cam for me" she called over her shoulder as she left the diner without looking back

Seeley Booth gazed out the window, as she speed away in her small sliver sports car. For some reason, he almost felt disappointed she didn't get more upset, but he had no idea why.

Last night, when he stopped at Cam's place, he'd told her that he was going to tell Bones, she didn't really want her to know, but it was inevitable that she find out. Plus, he had to work with Bones, she was his partner. Finishing his coffee, and tossing a few bills on the table, he left, feeling slightly unsettled at Bones' reaction.

End chapter 1

If you'd like to review, feel free!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Temperance Brennan glanced down at the speedometer. Easing on the gas pedal, she slowed back to the designated speed limit. Her knuckles were white from gripping the steering wheel and she was clenching her jaw.

'_What's wrong with me? Why am I so angry?'_ she wondered to herself, loosening her grip on the wheel, glancing in her rearview to make sure there was not a police officer behind her.

The streets were dark but for the signal lights and street lamps. Little to no traffic accompanied her on the road, a car passed her occasionally, but for the most part, for a Friday night, the streets were deserted.

She'd replayed the conversation between herself and Booth over in her head, each time, finding herself more and more angry at his revelation about Cam.

'_Why am I acting jealous? We aren't even like that, we are just partners, nothing more'_ she reminded herself, taking deep even breaths, in an attempt to calm herself down. She reached down and turned on the radio, classical Beethoven engulfed the small interior of her car, soothing piano notes gently played Symphony #5.

'_its perfectly normal for him to seek out someone of the opposite sex, its what men do, in fact its what I should be doing'_ she decided, pulling into her apartment building parking area, into her designated spot. She shut off the headlights and shut the car off.

Glancing at the dashboard clock, the time displayed 10:15pm. She was wide awake, and since she had shut everything down at the Jeffersonian Lab, didn't want to go back there now, Angela was out on a date, she had no pressing issues or tasks to work on at home. She wasn't feeling like writing a new chapter for her book either. She was far ahead of schedule with her editor anyway. It was too late to call Russ.

Tipping her head back and closing her eyes, she thought a moment. She opened her eyes and pulled the keys from the ignition, and took the stairs to her apartment. Quickly gathering her workout clothes and stuffing them into a bag, she exited her apartment and jogged to her car, then pulled out of the parking area and drove to the 24 hour gym on the other side of town.

"_The Sweat Shop"_ blazed the bright red letters on an oversized white lit sign, boasting hours of operation were 24 hours a day. The parking lot was deserted but for two or three cars on the far side of the lot. Temperance was grateful that she had the place to herself.

After parking her car, she walked briskly, bag in hand, to the front door, she entered the building and showed the young woman at the front reception area her membership card. The young woman smiled and told her she could go on back, as she handed her a towel.

Temperance quickly changed into her workout gear, and did a few rounds on the weight lifting machines. Glancing around the deserted machines, she decided to work on the Stairmaster for a while. Her mood had already lifted significantly, due the adrenalin and endorphins from working out.

She stepped onto the machine, and tapped in the desired time and interval she wanted. Nothing happened. She tried again. Nothing. Great. There wasn't a sign that said out of order, _someone should be told about this_, she decided.

_After I find the manager, I will finish my workout,_ she told herself, stepping off the machine, and heading over to where the offices were.

There was a long line of offices, each of them boasting what department "Sales", "Service", finally she found one that said "Manager", and it was the only one with the light on. She knocked briefly on the door, and pushed the door open.

There was a man about her age behind the desk, facing the wall behind him, he seemed to be putting a file away in a drawer, hearing her knock, he quickly turned in his chair, and stood up, smiling at her.

"Hey, oh Hi there, what's up?" he greeted. He was tall, roughly 6'2 she estimated, in excellent physical shape, his biceps and triceps were in fantastic form, she automatically noted. He had green eyes, and dark blonde hair. He was deeply tanned and very good looking.

"Uh, I just wanted to let someone know that the stair master isn't working" she glanced over her shoulder and pointed off in the direction of the machine "I went to use it and was able to input the time and interval I wanted, but nothing happened, there was no out of order sign, so I thought I'd let someone know" she said, looking back at the manager, not bothering to hide her interest in him, _he is an awesome athletic specimen_, she admitted to herself with a slight shiver

The man looked at her and smiled, "Well I am so sorry about that, for the inconvenience ma'am" his gaze slipped down her legs and back up again to her eyes

"Temperance, my name is Temperance Brennan" she supplied, holding out her hand to shake his, her eyes sparkling, small smile on her face, she saw him looking at her that way men do

He smiled at her, the corners of his eyes crinkling as he did so, he accepted her hand and answered, "And I am Jaron, I am the owner here by the way, Jaron Meinke" he supplied

'_Wow, is she hot!'_ he thought to himself _'how have I not seen her here before?'_ he wondered to himself, looking at her trim, toned body, clad in a blue tank top and leggings

"I don't think I've seen you here before, pretty sure I would have noticed you Temperance" he said, winking at her and leaning on the wall beside his desk, his arms crossed across his broad chest

"I'm pretty busy, I haven't had time to get here as often as I'd like" she admitted, her eyes skipping away guiltily

"Well, tell you what I'll do. I'll refund your membership for the problem this has caused you, on one condition" he cautioned, eyes twinkling, taking three steps around his desk until he was inches from her face, his warm breath on hers

Her breath caught in her throat, her mouth suddenly dry. His close proximity to her suddenly reminded her of how long it had been since she'd been with a man physically

"What condition?" she breathed, not breaking his gaze, her heart thundering in her ears

He put one finger under her chin and looked deeply into her eyes and answered her huskily

"That you will go out with me tomorrow night" he replied in a low voice, his green eyes intense on her own

She parted her lips to answer him and found his mouth on her own, kissing her more passionately than she recalled being kissed. Instead of pushing him away, she felt herself responding to him, her hand on his chest as she felt his hand on her lower back, pulling her closer to him, so their bodies were pressed together. She pulled back and looked into his eyes, mischievous grin on her face

"Sounds reasonable" she managed, thinking her heart rate was up enough already; she didn't necessarily need to work out any more

"Alright then, I will see you tomorrow…Temperance" he trailed off, striding out of the office and leaving her standing there watching him go

End chapter 2

Alright! Thanks for the reviews everyone, I promise to update on a regular basis if you promise to review! Sound fair?


	3. Chapter 4

_My sincerest thank you to the following: _

_thewomanwhosoldtheworld_

_alyssia_

_Questionablelight_

_AliciaClark_

_RockyBaby_

_lilycody_

_Howdylynn_

_Bubblicious Sweetart_

_darkjewelledassassin_

_the-tangoing-mango-addict_

_emma134_

_unrequited1984_

_Organa46_

_caroldpb_

_msboreanaz_

_allybaaba_

_localizy_

_negotiator24_

_Froggerz_

_Bella-mi-amore_

_Faith5x5_

_Sorraia3_

_Cleanslate_

_Aaliyaa_

Okay – after much consideration and reading all the pleadings to continue, I reluctantly will go on.

My co-author, who co writes every story I do (she helps me out when I write myself into a corner) agrees with you all, so here is chapter 3!

Much thanks to you all – riviera41797

Chapter 3

"So you what, just kissed the guy right there in his office? How was it? Was it totally hot?" Angela exclaimed on the other end of the phone, with so much enthusiasm, you'd thing she had just told her she won the lottery

It was Saturday around noon, and Temperance had called to report what Booth told her the night before about Cam, and about what happened with Jaron at the health club. _It was what best friends do_, she reminded herself

"Ang, it was totally unlike me. I don't know what came over me, but yes, he is an excellent kisser, and you should see his muscular definition in his biceps, triceps and lats. Incredible athletic male specimen!" Temperance admitted to her friend with a little shiver

"Okay, sweetie, he is a guy, not some remains. Don't use the word specimen" Angela admonished her friend with a chastising tone, and went on "plus, didn't you do something like this with Charlie the shipping guy in Aurora?"

Temperance rolled her eyes and leaned on the counter in her kitchen. "Ang…"

"So you're going out with him tonight? What are you guys doing? Renting a motel room, maybe with a Jacuzzi…" Angela trailed off suggestively

"I don't know, he is picking me up around 7, I imagine we are going out to eat or something, maybe drinks, he owns the health club Ang, can you believe that?" she told her friend as she poured herself a cup of coffee, "so he isn't some lazy, unemployed bum"

"Okay, so on to the other issue, Booth with Cam. I saw some interesting body language the other day that made me believe the same, so did Hodgins. How do you feel about his hon?" Angela not so gracefully changing the subject

"What do you mean, how do I feel? He's my partner, as in work partner. Who he sleeps with is really not my concern" Temperance replied evenly, taking a sip of coffee, and walking to the windows in her living room, gazing out at the trees.

"Bren, come on. He is sleeping with Cam, hello? Our boss, doesn't it make you feel sort of betrayed? I mean what if they have a messy break up and she takes it out on you?" Angela warned her, her voice a notch higher

"Initially yes, I was skeptical on that aspect, however Booth seems to have thought of that issue, he assured me he'd make sure that wasn't a problem. Really, I don't see what the big deal is here. Booth is a healthy male with a healthy male libido. All men a have biochemical need for release, and since he and Dr. Saroyan have a past history, it is normal for him to seek others he has comfortable with" she pointed out to her friend, pacing around the livng room, nearly spilling her coffee.

She heard Angela let out a long sigh "Okay Hon, whatever you say, I was just worried that the green eyed monster was going to rear its ugly head"

"I don't know what that means" Temperance stated plainly

"Right. I know sweetie. So you'll fill me in on all the details on Mr. Hot Specimen later?" Angela pressed

"Yes, Ang I promise to call you and tell you everything" she confirmed, rolling her eyes again

"Okay, don't forget, its okay to do what I would do!" she sang and hung up

Laughing, she hung up the phone and thought about Jaron. What should she wear? He didn't say what they were going to do, but they were going out, at night for a date. Maybe she'd wear that little black dress with matching heels Angela loaned her last time she went out with David.

_7pm Saturday _

Temperance Brennan stood before her reflection in her bedroom mirror. '_Not Bad'_ she thought to herself. She was wearing a simple short black dress with black high heeled sandals. Her hair was partially up, a few long loose tendrils escaped the knot on the top of her head. She was startled when there was a brief knock at her door; she hurried out to the living room and opened the door. Jaron stood there, leaning on the wall opposite her door, arms crossed over his broad chest, and a smirk on his face.

"Hey you look fantastic!" he exclaimed, his eyes slipping up and down her figure appreciatively, green eyes bright with excitement

Temperance groaned inwardly as she felt her face warm indicating she was blushing. _Hopefully I don't look like an overripe tomato_, she thought.

She answered with a smile, as she grabbed her keys and small clutch "Thanks you look great yourself"

And he did, he was wearing black pants, a simple white dress shirt, unbuttoned at the collar, and a black leather jacket. His hair was slightly windblown, a startling effect of masculinity, she thought, as her stomach did a flip flop.

He offered her his arm, and said "Shall we?"

She fought the urge to laugh nervously, and took his arm "Sure, where are we going?"

"I thought we'd go out to eat, then maybe and get to know each other a little better" he suggested easily, as he led her to the parking garage.

"I guess I should have warned you what my mode of transportation was, hopefully it won't be a problem though" he called over his shoulder as they approached a black Ninja 650 motorcycle

Temperance stopped a moment and stared at the bike in awe, then awkwardly down at her short black dress. "Um…"

"Just hike it up a bit, you'll be fine" he assured her, straddling the black bike

Taking a deep breath, she handed him her clutch, which he promptly secured inside his jacket pocket and watched her approach. She hiked up her skirt all she could do modestly, and swung her leg over the side of the bike and scooted closer to him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"You ready for this babe?" He turned his head, and asked her

"Yes!" she answered, as the roar of the engine engulfed the parking garage

"Alright, then hold on!" he shouted, and ripped the tires as they took off in a flash

The adrenaline rush she felt was incredible! The speed at which they were traveling seemed highly dangerous, as he easily maneuvered through traffic, her hair was no longer neatly in a top knot, but streaming behind her, her arms wrapped around his strong torso, her head pressed against his back.

After a while, he slowed and pulled into a fancy restaurant called "The Ocean Room", he parked the motorcycle and helped her off, having the decency to look away as she yanked her skirt down, and smoothed her tousled hair. He handed her back her clutch, and offered her his arm again, and led her to the entrance.

The interior was very elegant, done in dark maroon, with deep mahogany colored wood. They had a secluded table in the rear of the restaurant, complete with candles on the table, and white linen table cloths. They placed their order; he the Oysters and she ordered Lobster. He ordered the best red wine available. She blushed again when he ordered the Oysters and winked at her, whispering across the table "it's an aphrodisiac you know."

Over dinner, she told him about her work at the Jeffersonian as a forensic anthropologist, and her work with the FBI on cases, which he found interesting, he was quite polite, listening intently, and asking questions. He was surprised she also wrote books on the side, and seemed embarrassed that he hadn't read any of them.

"I guess I am too busy to sit down and read a book, I spend a lot of time at my business, and I like to travel, you know, to exotic locations from time to time" he said easily, taking a sip of wine

She learned he joined the Navy right out of high school, and was an ex-navy seal. _That would explain why he is in such excellent shape_, she noted to herself

"My Dad was in the Navy, so I moved around a lot as a kid, but finally settled down when I was in high school in the Philadelphia area. After I graduated, he and my Mom retired to California, and I joined the Navy, I got to see a lot of exotic locations while I was out, but I got out of it about 5 years ago, to start my Gym" he finished, watching her sip her own glass of wine.

He had only 1 glass, since he was driving, but she was on her 3rd glass. Dinner was phenomenal, and apparently they knew him here, as the waiter asked him if he wanted it on his tab. He nodded and smiled at her "I take a lot of business associates here, I am thinking of opening a second gym and am looking for potential investors"

He glanced around the quiet restaurant, and looked at his watch "Hey, its late, you want to go back to your place?" he suggested calmly, standing and offering her his hand

She stood and the room swam in front of her, she was a little dizzy from the effects of the wine "Sure" she managed, and took his arm

The ride back to her place somehow seemed even more exhilarating that the first time. Finally, they reached her place, and made their way up to her door. She turned and smiled at him "I had a very nice time Jaron"

His face was solumn, and a slow smile crept across his tanned features "I did too. Mind if I come in? You can show me your place?" he asked, looking down at her, his eyes lingering on her lips

Knowing what this meant, and what would happen if she did let him in, she thought a moment. She had biological needs of her own she decided to herself, as she led Jaron inside. Maybe this time she _would_ do what Angela would do.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Saturday 1am

Seeley Booth glanced over at Cam, who was snoring softly, sleeping on her stomach in his bed. Other than sex and work, they really had nothing in common, and no similar interests. _Maybe Bones is right, this is all a biological thing_, he though as he tipped the beer bottle back and let the cool liquid slide down his throat.

Unwrapping himself from the tangle of sheets, he quietly let himself into his bathroom, and took a long hot shower. It was late, but he was wide awake and didn't feel like sleeping. He wrapped himself in a towel and exited the bathroom, where he found Cam getting dressed.

"Hey…what are you doing?" he asked, surprised to see her awake

"I got a lot to do tomorrow. I'll call you" she said simply and head out the door to the hallway

"What? I thought you were going to stay here tonight?" he wondered aloud, as he followed her down the hall to the front door

"Come on Seeley, you're a big boy. I got what I wanted, you got what you wanted" she said, gathering her keys and stopping to look back at him

He stopped following her and looked at her calm expression. "Right, you're right. So I'll talk to you later or something then?" he asked

"Yep, see ya later" she confirmed as she shut the door

Before he could think about what just happened, his cell phone rang from the kitchen counter. Clutching the towel, he hurried into the kitchen. Apparently a body was found in a state of complete decomposition in a nearby cave that has been closed off for years. Officials entered the cave, when a few kids had found their way in and ran, scared at what they found.

He got dressed quickly, and got in his SUV, figuring he'd call Bones on his way over to pick her up.

End chapter 3

Okay – let me know what you think so far, and your support is awesome. Thank you


	4. Chapter 5

Authors note: I have no idea if there is a Washington National Park, but for the purpose of this story, there is now.

Chapter 4

Seeley Booth frowned and snapped shut his cell phone. Bones' cell phone seemed to be shut off, because he was being sent to her voicemail, and her home phone line was busy. Glancing at the clock on the dashboard of this SUV, the clock indicated it was 2:07am.

He was driving down a deserted road in route to her apartment. The night was dark and clear, stars bright in the sky. His thoughts on what she could be doing at this late hour, it's not like she has a social life

He knew she wasn't at the Jeffersonian; he called the security guards there to check. _She must be awake online or something, that is why her phone is busy_, he assured himself.

He turned onto the side street that went by her building, and saw the living room light on, and a shadow skipped across the closed blinds. _Okay. Good, she was there, _he thought to himself, relieved.

Pulling into the outside lot, and walking briskly to the door, he took the stairs two at a time, and made his way to her apartment door. He knocked and waited for her to answer. There was no sound coming from inside, it was very quiet.

After a moment, the door swung open, and instead of Bones standing there, it was his former best friend from high school, Jaron Meinke, who he hadn't seen since graduation. They had always competed with each other for everything, captain of the football team, class president, the prettiest girl…

Booth frowned a moment, wondering why Jaron was at Bones' place. Or what he was doing in DC for that matter. He was in Philadelphia last he saw the guy.

He and Jaron had a huge blow out on the night of senior prom, when he caught Jaron and his high school sweetheart having sex in the back of his 1985 Camaro. He will never forget the look on Jaron's face or on his girlfriend Rachel's face for that matter when he went outside to find his date. Rachel looked embarrassed and horrified, Jaron just grinned.

"Jaron?" Booth said, frowning, "What the hell are you doing here?" he pushed past Jaron into Bones apartment, and turned to face the other man

Jaron had a lazy smirk on his face, and sauntered over to the barstool he had been apparently sitting at, drinking a beer, and reading her novel, "Bred in the Bone", which was laying face down open in the middle. He sat back down on the stool, and regarded his old friend.

"Well, I haven't seen you for a while Seeley, how goes it man?" Jaron said casually, as if they had met in a bar or coffee shop, and not at his partners home at 2am.

"Yeah I'm great, what are you doing here, where is Bones?" he said, looking over Jaron's shoulder into the kitchen, and then around the apartment

During this entire exchange, Jaron's lazy smile never left his face. He stood up from the barstool, and leaned back on the counter, his arms crossed over his chest. "Oh, I think she is asleep" then he leaned forward, winked and whispered "I think I wore her out" and grinned again. Perfect white teeth flashed at him.

Booth took a step back and regarded his ex friend. Jaron was wearing black pants, and a white dress shirt, which was totally unbuttoned. His hair was tousled, and he was barefoot. It was obvious to him now why he was in Bones' apartment. He swallowed his anger, willing himself not to hit Jaron, even though it would be so satisfying.

"You never change. Always chasing pretty women, driving fast cars, getting into trouble. Go wake her up. I have a case I need her help on" he said between clenched teeth, trying with all his effort not to beat the hell out of him

Jaron grinned, and replied "Sure man, sure" and he laughed to himself and entered the closed door, shutting it behind him. Booth could hear muffled voices.

Bones emerged a moment later, wrapped only in a white sheet, her hair framing her face in waves, her eyes not yet alert and awake.

"Booth? What are you doing here?" she asked sleepily between yawns

"Gee Bones, if your cell phone wasn't shut off, and your phone wasn't off the hook, I'd have called, ya wanna get dressed? A body was found in the caves over at the Washington National Park area" he said, his gaze wandering down her body, her legs were poking out beneath the sheet, her arms were holding the sheet around her middle, which really left nothing to the imagination, he thought to himself uncomfortably, liking what he saw.

Temperance stood there a moment, perplexed at why he seemed so angry, "Booth, is there a problem here?" she said, and gestured back at Jaron, who had come out of her bedroom, and had one had propped up on the door jam, one leg crossed, hip on door frame, he seemed to be enjoying this entire exchange.

"I'll meet you in the car" was all he could manage civilly, and turned to leave

Booth stormed out of her apartment, and slammed the door. He made his way down to the SUV, got in and leaned his head back on the headrest.

Jaron.

With Bones.

_Why does it have to be Jaron?_

He raged inwardly _Why couldn't it be that internet geek Dick431, or anyone but Jaron_

He slammed his fist on the steering wheel and swore. He knew he had no right to be angry or jealous, but he couldn't help himself.

_You are with Cam_, a small voice reminded him in his head

_No I am not. That is just a physical thing_, he answered himself mentally

_So you can have a physical thing but Bones can't?_ That little voice countered

"Bones is mine!" He said aloud angrily

_Where did THAT come from?_ startled at his own thoughts

Just at that moment, she pulled open the door of the SUV, glanced at him and smiled

He glared back at her, and started the SUV, and pulled out of the parking area.

"Bones, you don't want to get involved with Jaron" he advised after a long moment, gripping the steering wheel so hard he was loosing feeling in his fingers

"I am a big girl Booth. I think I can manage Jaron" she replied, gazing out the window

"Yeah well I have known him a lot longer than you have, a Tiger doesn't change its stripes Bones" he grumbled, glancing over at her quickly, her hair was pulled into a pony tail, she wore a black tank top, and jeans.

"I don't know what that means" she said looking at him, confused look on her face

Booth sighed heavily "Never mind. So anyway, remains were found in a closed off cave, a couple of teenagers went in there and found it. Scene is secured" he informed her shortly. He was still angry.

Temperance stared at her partner a moment. Obviously he was upset about something

"Booth, you seem upset" she stated bluntly

"Not much gets by you does it Bones?" he said sarcastically, not meeting her gaze

"So you know Jaron then? You never mentioned him before" she prodded, curious now

"Well, I don't like to talk about how he slept with my girlfriend at the prom I took her too, or the fight that got us both suspended" Booth advised her grimly

"So you haven't been in contact with him for a while then" she asked the obvious

"Yeah, we don't exactly exchange Christmas cards every year Bones, can we change the subject here?" he asked her, finally turning to look into her eyes

His eyes skipped down to her neck and chest. "What is that on your neck?" he asked, frowning

Confused look on her face, she flipped down the vanity mirror on the visor, and said nonchalantly "Oh, that is a suction bruise", and closed the mirror and visor, rubbing the spot on her neck

He was silent a moment, then "he gave you a hickey Bones?" He clamped his jaw together tightly, to prevent saying something he'd regret later

Temperance blushed and looked away "how much longer till we get there?" she wondered aloud

End chapter 4

Glad you are all out there still reading and liking my story! Much thanks.


	5. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Temperance Brennan was crouched down in the dim cave, examining the remains found. Behind her the flash of a camera illuminated the area briefly.

In front of them was what looked like a small campfire had been made, she guessed the remains had been here for just over 3 years based on the decomposition. Hodgins should be able to pinpoint it closer. She'd already taken soil samples, bagged and gave them to Booth, who had been pacing and hovering nearby.

From a cursory examination, she could see it was male, approximately 25-30 years old, animals had scattered some of the bones, the clothes torn. She could see no evidence of foul play at all. From the position of the remains, it almost appeared as if the young man had sat down in the cave to rest and never got up. Beside him, a Minolta 35MM professional camera was found. On the bottom of the camera, was a label that read "Michael Bowman", she assumed that is who this was.

Carefully, she picked up the camera and put it in an evidence bag. Placing her hands on her knees, she stood up, and faced Booth, who was striding towards her.

"What do ya got Bones?" he said, hands on hips, glancing down at the campfire, and at the bones.

"Not much. I can see no cause of death. Maybe this will provide some answers though" and she held up the camera

"Great, I'll have the remains, and soil samples sent to the Jeffersonian, and have the film processed, you going to get to work on him right away?" he wanted to know, following her out of the dark cave, nodding at another bunch of agents congregating near the entrance, they nodded back, and went back to their conversation

"Um, I think I will go in and work on them Monday actually" she hedged, getting into his SUV, not meeting his gaze directly

He stood there and stared at her, not getting in right away. Bones, not tackling this head on? What the hell? He ran a hand through his hair and got in beside her

"Don't you want to get going on this?" he asked, frowning at her as he started the engine

"Well, if you must know, I want to get back to my place, I left Jaron there, and…" she stated, shrugging

"Hold on, you want to go back to Jaron? What happened to finding answers for the grieving family?" he asked her, trying to hide his anger, unsuccessfully, he noted.

"I am pretty sure the family will be finding out rather quickly anyway by the police, his name was on the bottom of the camera" she pointed out the obvious, and added "and I am certain he died of carbon monoxide poisoning. He had a campfire, and the campfire used up the small amount of oxygen in the cave, he fell asleep and died. At least that is what I think was the cause. Zack and Hodgins should have more information once they do the preliminary analysis" she pointed out calmly. "The only damage to the remains I could see was from rodents, and possibly raccoons scavenging for food" she stopped a moment, then "Are you okay?"

"Fine. Did you ever think to ask me how I felt about you having sex with my former best friend?" he asked her very matter of factly

"No, since you never thought to ask me how I felt about you sleeping with my boss" she retorted, her eyes blazing with anger.

He glanced over at her, opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out _that's_ _different_…he thought, but knew that wasn't an honest answer, it wasn't different.

What the hell was the matter with him anyway? She was right; it was a big deal if she slept with Jaron, but not if he slept with Cam?

"I know you are uncomfortable discussing sex, but I thought we went over this. You have biological needs, so do I Booth, and I was simply fulfilling them, same as you" she said calmly, watching the road.

"Bones, I…." he started, and stopped himself. _Bones, I am jealous?_ He thought to himself _Bones I don't want Jaron fulfilling your needs, I want to?_ He struggled to find the right words

She glanced over at him "What?" her eyebrows raised in question

"Uh, never mind." He stammered, swerving around the car in front of them that was moving too damn slow. He wanted to get her away from him. She was confusing him, how he felt. She was his _partner_ for crying out loud. He didn't feel _that_ way about her, did he? Why was he so upset about Jaron then? Because of their past? No, he was over that, gotten over it years ago in fact.

Finally after riding together in mostly silence, he dropped her off, and instead of going home, he drove to Cam's house. He was feeling confused about his feelings for the forensic anthropologist, and thought getting his thoughts off of her having sex with someone else might be wise.

Cam opened her door, dressed in a pair of navy blue sweats and oversized white tee-shirt "Seeley? What are you doing here?" she said, arms crossed, frowning

"Just thought I'd stop by, you know, see what you are doing" he said, and offered her a smile

Cam glanced over her shoulder, and stepped out into the hallway, partially closing the door "Actually, now isn't a good time" she said in a rush

Booth frowned, why wasn't she letting him in? "Oh really? Why is that? He asked suspiciously, watching her blink rapidly, and fidget with the hem of her shirt

Camille sighed "Okay. Fine. Let me be straight with you. I'm seeing someone else. I was going to talk to you about this Monday anyway, but now seems as good a time as any. This thing" she gestured between them "was fine for a short time, but come on, we both knew going into this it was only about the sex. There was a reason we broke up years ago. We aren't compatible Seeley" she finished "obviously, you are looking for something more, I am pretty sure we both know who you want that to be with, and it isn't me" she said, one eyebrow raised.

Inside he heard an unfamiliar male voice say "Cam?"

"See you later Booth" she said, and shut her apartment door with a soft click

He stood there a moment, considering what she said; he pressed his head on the door and swore softly

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Temperance opened her apartment door, and called out "Jaron?" she was greeted with silence, frowning, she walked over to the kitchen bar counter, and saw a note propped up against the phone

_Tempe-_

_Had to get back to the club, had a nice time, maybe we can see each other again sometime_

_-J_

She crumpled the note up and tossed it in the trash. _That seemed sort of like a brush off_, she thought, frowning. Not that it's a big deal, because I wasn't looking to walk down the isle with him, but I thought we really connected. Shrugging, she walked to her bathroom to take a hot shower.

As she washed her hair, she thought of Booth, and his reaction to her and Jaron. He seemed genuinely upset, perhaps even jealous? But why? That made no sense. He was with Cam, wasn't he? Or was that simply biological? Was that what it was with Jaron? She silently considered, did she have sex with Jaron because of Booth being with Cam?

She pushed that thought aside, unfamiliar with the feelings this was bringing about in her, she had been thinking of Booth in a not so partnerly way, which made her uncomfortable. She didn't think he reciprocated her feelings. Maybe she should ask Angela about this, as it was unfamiliar territory for her. Monday, she thought. Monday we'll talk.

End chapter 5


	6. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

Tuesday afternoon, Temperance Brennan was sitting across from her best friend, Angela at the Royal Diner; they were each having a slice of pie, discussing Saturday's "date".

The diner was somewhat busy, a lot of locals at the counter having lunch, a few elderly sipping coffee. The jukebox was playing oldies from the 50's. Current song playing was an old Buddy Holly song about a girl named Peggy Sue.

"So he picks you up, then so what, you rode his motorcycle in a black short dress?" Angela asked in awe, fork poised halfway between the plate and her mouth "that one short dress we picked out at Macy's?"

"Yes, and the exhilaration at riding at such speeds, it was incredible Ang" she told her friend, recalling the feeling, the rush, a sparkle in her eye

"Okay, so what happened after? Did you go to his place? Your place? Come on, don't leave anything out!" Angela said, her eyes wide with excitement

"Well, afterward, we went to my place, he practically invited himself in, really, and I could definitely see that he works out on a regular basis, his muscular structure was in top form. A prime physical male specimen. Something strange happened though, Booth showed up about a case after 2am, he was angry, and almost acting…well, jealous" Temperance finished, and took another bite of pie.

Angela dropped her fork and it clattered down on the table loudly "Why did Booth show up?" she wanted to know "Is this about those remains that came in yesterday?"

"Yes, but Jaron and Booth use to be best friends in high school. Jaron is tall, blonde, very athletic, and competitive. Booth doesn't want me to see him" she told her friend, explaining Jaron and Booth's body language, and watching her for a reaction

"Sweetie, this is great news! Booth is jealous, he wants you for himself, and he doesn't want you with his former best friend. You should go for it" Angela advised her friend grimly, as if they were talking about a life and death situation, not her partner and her current flame.

"Not to mention the fact I heard from Cam herself that they are through, she is seeing some lawyer she met at a bar she hangs out at" she whispered conspiratorially, glancing from side to side, "and get this, Booth showed up at her place and she dumped him!"

"Ang, we aren't like that" she said, her eyes skipping away, not wanting to meet her friend's eyes, she picked up her cup of coffee, and wrapped her hands around it. _Hm_, _Cam dumped him_, Temperance thought

"Uh-huh, I know this song and dance, the 'we're only partners', the 'we aren't like that', well its time you BECAME like that sweetie. Come on, friends with benefits! Give it a shot!" Angela said with glee, clearly enjoying the thought

Then turning sober, she said "Seriously hon, how do you feel about Booth? I know you two are close, and I know he has feelings for you too, a blind man could see that" Angela said gently, taking her friends hand

"I don't know. He is a good partner, and friend, and certainly is good looking…" she trailed off, uncomfortable with the conversation

"Yes yes, but how do you FEEL about him?" Angela stressed "Do you have feelings more than a friend?" Angela clarified, watching her friends face closely

Temperance sighed, pulled her hands away, took a sip of coffee, and finally looked back up at her friend "I guess I do. I don't want to destroy what we have now though. What if it doesn't work out, and it ruins our partnership?" she said in a low voice, staring into her coffee cup, as if the answers were floating in there with the dark brew

Angela countered "What if it does work out and brings you two closer?"

Temperance said nothing, just gazed into her friend's dark eyes, her face unreadable

Finally, she answered "Well, he use to have some sort of relationship with Cam, and they seem to be working together well" she conceded "when the timing seems right, I will approach the subject' she promised her friend

Angela had all she could do not to do cartwheels across the diner, but replied soberly "I think that's a good idea sweetie" she said, taking her friends hand again. She smiled at her friend, and Angela couldn't mistake the look in her eyes, it was excitement, maybe a little wariness, but excitement was definitely there too. Yep, things were a changing!

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Seeley Booth strode purposefully into the entrance of the 24 hour gym "The Sweat Shop", his former friend owned. He approached the front desk, and waited in line patiently. At the noontime hour, there were a lot of people there to get their afternoon work out. A stream of men and women were making their way out of the building, duffel bag in hand. Several people were approaching the building as well.

After waiting a moment, he flipped open his FBI Badge and said "Special Agent Seeley Booth, here to see Jaron Meinke".

The young blonde at the front desk stood, and leaned over to look at his badge, and said "Down the hall, 3rd door on the right", and watched him suspiciously, as he turned away. He flashed her best charm smile, and walked down the hall.

He found Jaron's office, and entered. He found him smiling down at a young redhead, his hand touched her waist briefly, and they both laughed as if they were old friends, he heard the redhead say "Oh Jaron, you are such a tease!" and giggled.

Jaron looked up, and the smile slowly left his face. "Listen Kathryn, I will personally see to it your monthly fee's are not raised, don't worry your pretty little head, okay?" And both men watched the shapely young woman go back to the workout area.

"Seeley, my man! What can I do you for?" Jaron said, holding out his hand to shake, wide smile across his face

Booth glanced down at Jaron's hand and back up. "I want you to stay away from Temperance Brennan", he said simply, simmering with anger

Jaron's eyebrows shot up "Stay away from her? Why would I want to do that? She's the best lay I've had in months!" he chuckled at his own comment, and sat down at his desk, subconsciously putting a barrier between them

Booth closed his eyes a moment and mentally counted to 10. "I am telling you to stay away from her. If you don't I will find a reason to shut you down, put you out of business" he said evenly, sitting down across from Jaron.

Jaron narrowed his eyes "Oh yeah, and how do you plan to do that? I have nothing to hide here, clean honest business, buddy" he said, leaning back in his chair, hands behind his head

"I've done a little digging. I could have you put away for tax evasion Jaron. I have evidence to back it up. Now, is it worth going to jail over a good lay? Or you gonna just leave her alone like I told you to?" Booth said calmly, anger bright in his eyes; he stood, looking down at the blonde man

Jaron stared back at his old friend "You wouldn't do that, come on man, what, you two seeing each other, this the jealous boyfriend routine?" he joked, trying to ease the tension, he shifted in his chair uncomfortably

"Try me. I would do that" Booth assured the other man, and went on "I am not her boyfriend Jaron, I am her partner" he said to him

"Partner? What is that some new age term for boyfriend?" Jaron laughed, looking away, uneasily "I'm not lookin' to marry her man, just have some fun…" he trailed off, lifting one shoulder

Reaching across the desk, and lifting Jaron up by this shirt, he brought him to his face

"Listen Navy Seal Boy, you stay away from her, or I bring charges for tax evasion, are we clear?" Booth shouted, shaking Jaron once, and releasing him

Jaron shook his head and yanked his shirt down "Crystal"

Booth stood there and watched Jaron shift uncomfortably "Good, I'll see myself out"

Jaron watched his old friend stride away. He laughed to himself mirthlessly, and got up to go find Kathryn. If he played his cards right, he could go to her place tonight, instead of Temperance. He hated to let Temperance go, she was interesting, but he also didn't need the Feds on his trail either.

End chapter 6

Much thanks for the overwhelming reviews! I so appreciate it! More to come soon..


	7. Chapter 8

Jaron leaned back in his office chair. It was after midnight, even though it was a Tuesday night, there was a surprising amount of members in his club. Music was pumping out through the state of the art speaker system he had installed in the club; it was an upbeat tempo, to help people get the most of their work out.

He crossed his arms, as he was thought about his conversation with Booth, his threats to open an investigation into his tax activities. Weighing the risks, he thought of Temperance, and the challenge of seeing her behind Booths back. _This is just like old times,_ he mused _I wonder if I can get away with it without him finding out I am seeing her_….

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Wednesday morning – 10am

Temperance Brennan was working on a report in her office, getting ready to send it over to Booth's office, concluding her findings on the remains found in the cave – were indeed Michael Bowman, who was reported missing over 3 years ago. Dental records confirmed his identity, and no evidence of foul play was found, it was a pretty open and shut case, he'd fallen asleep before his campfire, and died due to lack of oxygen.

"Hey Sweetie, how are you?" Angela sang out; as she breezed into her office, smile on her face

"Fine Ang, just finishing up this report for Booth" she said, and set the file folder aside, and looked at her friend

"So, you talk to him yet?" Angela prodded, a gleam in her eye as she sat down in front of her desk

"Who? Booth? No I haven't talked to him today, no" she said, shaking her head, and reaching across the desk for her cup of herbal tea

Angela rolled her eyes; she could be so obtuse sometimes

"Not just talk to him talk to him, but you know TALK to him" she said, raising her eyebrows for emphasis

"Oh, no, not yet. Ang, we just talked about this yesterday, come on" she said and signed

"Well what about this Jaron guy? He gives you the brush off like you thought or what?" Angela said, sensing her friend didn't want to talk about Booth right now

Before Temperance had a chance to reply, her phone rang. She glanced up at Angela, who shrugged and glanced away, she picked up the phone "Brennan"

"Hey beautiful, wanna go for a ride tonight? Maybe wear something a little more motorcycle friendly this time?" Jaron teased, his voice light and carefree

Temperance smiled into the receiver and replied "Jaron, Hi. I didn't know if I'd be hearing from you again, that note seemed like you weren't interested" she said bluntly, getting straight to the point

"Naw, just had things to do you know" he hedged, and then went on: ", so what do ya say? Ride with me tonight?" he asked again, pleading tone in his voice

"Sure, pick me up at my pace around 9, okay?" she asked him, her heart skipping a beat at the thought of riding on the back of his motorcycle again, feeling that rush

"You got it, see you then" and he hung up

Angela stared at her friend "Okay, so what, you're going out with Jaron tonight? What about Booth?"

"What about Booth? We're partners Ang, not married" she answered her friend coolly

"I thought we talked about this, your feelings for him and whatnot" her friend pointed out, her hands on her hips

"We did. I said I'd talk to him when the moment seemed right. I haven't exactly sorted my feelings out for him anyway. I am not running away to marry Jaron, just going for a ride on his motorcycle with him" Temperance huffed, shuffling papers around on her desk

"I thought Booth didn't want you to see him" Angela wondered aloud

"Ang, come on. Why was it okay for him to see Cam and not for me to see Jaron?" she grumbled, finishing the last of her tea and standing up, her arms crossed

"Sweetie, I told you they broke up" Angela reminded her holding her breath for another rant

"So because he and Cam are no longer an item, I should rush over to him and thank my lucky stars I caught him between relationships?" Temperance shot out, angry now at the insinuation

"okay okay. I get your point, just be careful, okay Bren?" Angela cautioned, backing off the subject.

"I should get back to that facial reconstruction" Angela told her friend and stood to leave

"Ang…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to jump all over you, I guess I'm on how I feel on Booth right now" Temperance said, and glanced down at her empty coffee cup

"No problem sweetie, be sure and let me know how tonight goes, okay?" Angela confirmed, flashed her friend a smile, and left.

Just as Temperance was to leave her office, her phone rang again, rolling her eyes, she walked back behind her desk and picked up the phone "Brennan"

"Bones, hey – you have that report for me on the remains from the cave?" Booth wanted to know

"Yes, I was just getting ready to have them sent over to you" she replied, picking up the file and glancing at it

"Send it over? Why don't you just bring it yourself?" he asked her

"Well Booth I'm busy, that's why, did you need to see me on a case?" she asked impatiently, wanting to get started on the new remains that came up from bone storage

"No, I just thought in case I had questions or something it would be better if you were here when I looked them over" he answered her lightly

Silent a moment, considering, she sighed. "Fine. I will bring them over in an hour or so, okay?"

Booth smiled into the phone "Great, see you then bones!"

End this chapter

Thanks for the ongoing reviews! Keep 'em comin!


	8. Chapter 9

Did you guys read my last chapter? I only got like 3 reviews, so just making sure. Not sure if the 'automatic update" thing was working…

Anyway – here we go, let me know what you think…

Chapter 8

Temperance breezed into Seeley Booth's office, he seemed to be going over a report in front of him, he looked up at her and smiled, "Hey Bones, got that report on Mike Bowman for me?" he asked

She handed him the file, and sat down in front of him "Why did you have me come all the way over here Booth?" she asked, getting right to the point, crossing her legs

"Aw come on, do I need a reason to see my favorite forensic anthropologist?" he asked her, flashing her charm smile

She frowned "Do you know any other forensic anthropologists?"

"Bones, no, I don't, which is why you are my favorite" he said seriously, paused a moment, and went on "So….what are you doing tonight, working late?" he asked casually, watching her reaction closely

"Um, actually no, I have plans tonight" she replied, not elaborating, folding her hands in her lap, and meeting his gaze levelly

"Yeah? Like what? Out with Angela…or?" he waited for her to fill him in, suspicious but hiding it

"Actually, I uh have a date" she said and glanced around his office feeling suddenly uncomfortable

Booth narrowed his eyes at her "Bones…"

Temperance flushed under his scrutiny "What? Am I not allowed to see men? Go out with them? Sleep with them?" she huffed, crossing her arms, and glaring at him

"Did I say anything?" he defended himself, trying to keep his temper in check, she was seeing Jaron, and he just knew it

"Are you seeing Jaron Bones?" he asked finally after a long moment between them

Temperance stood up from the chair abruptly "Yes I am. He asked me to go for a ride with him on his motorcycle tonight" she said, tucking one stray strand of hair behind her ear, and slipping her hand in her pocket

"Motorcycle? What like a Harley?" he asked her warily, watching her rise. God he didn't want her to go out with him.

"No, it's a Kawasaki Ninja 650, Booth, you can't imagine the speeds he takes it, and the rush!" she replied, then added "I can see why people ride these things"

"Bones, did you know the mortality rate of a motorcycle like that, is 1 in 3 owners die, I don't think its safe for you to be riding that with him, he is a real risk taker" he said, concerned now, Jaron wasn't one to take precautions, if anything he threw caution to the wind. He'd always been that way, and had been lucky most of the time. He didn't want him taking risks with Bones.

Temperance thought about what he said, and more to herself said "we didn't wear helmets the other day either…" she trailed off, thinking aloud

"At least promise me you will wear a helmet if you go with him, okay Bones?" he pleaded, feeling suddenly nervous about the whole situation

Changing the subject, and sitting back down, calmer, she said "What is it with you two anyway? What happened?" curious now, she didn't feel comfortable asking Jaron this, not yet anyway

Booth sighed, picked up a pen and began fidgeting with it absently, now really wasn't the time or place to go over this, he didn't want a nosy coworker to over hear this, and he wanted it to be a more private moment between them. He thought a moment, and said:

"Tell you what Bones. Call me after your uh, little ride, or date, or whatever it is, and I'll come over with Wong Fu's and tell you the whole sorry tale, how's that sound?" he asked her, _maybe if the time is right,_ he thought, _I will tell her how I really feel about her_.. _And maybe if she knows I am going to come over, she won't sleep with him again, _he thought triumphantly, proud he thought of it

Her being with his old friend brought about feelings for his partner he didn't face before. The realization dawned on him that he wanted her for himself. He had been burying his feelings for months now, and turning to Rebecca and Cam was just a way to hide from it. Maybe if she knew how he felt, she'd stay away from Jaron; maybe even give him a chance. He knew there were some lines you just couldn't cross professionally, but it was a gamble he had to take. _Was going to take_, he amended to himself.

Temperance thought a moment about his proposal. _Maybe that would be a good time to talk about how I feel about him, if the timing is right_…she mused.

If she were honest with herself, she knew Jaron was simply for physical pleasure, for recreation, biological release. Meeting Jaron how she did, and under the circumstances she did, she could see now, it was almost rebound after finding out about Cam.

She glanced up at Booth. He seemed to be lost in thought, staring down at the pen in his hand he was fiddling with.

Would it ruin what they had? Their partnership? Could they be adults about it if it didn't work out? She thought so, but didn't know what he thought. Yes, she'd see him tonight

"Booth?" she startled him out of his reverie, she leaned forward in her chair, to meet his gaze.

"What? Oh yeah, sorry, guess I was lost in thought" he managed, and offered her a grin, and leaned back, watching her lean towards him, her eyes soft, small smile tugging the corner of her lips

"Yes, I'll call you when Jaron drops me off, okay?" she said softly, tucking that hair back behind her ear where it escaped from

A slow smile crept across his face, lighting up his features. "Great, talk to you tonight"

End chapter 8

Okay – let me know what you think… much thanks. –R-


	9. Chapter 10

I don't think the email update thing is working, which may explain the lack of reviews on my last chapter, but for those still reading, thank you! Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 9 –

8:30pm

Temperance Brennan stood outside her apartment, patiently waiting and just watching the cars go by, when Jaron pulled into the lot and slowed to a stop in front of her.

He put his leg down to support himself, and removed the helmet that matched his bike. He shook his head, and tossed her a carefree smile.

The helmet was black, with "Jaron" was airbrushed across the side in a fancy red lettered script.

She smiled at the fact he honored her request to bring a helmet for her to wear, but slightly irritated he didn't have one for himself. She was wearing a pair of low-rise jeans, a black tank top and leather jacket.

"Hey gorgeous" he said easily, handing her the helmet "Nice night for a ride, huh?"

She slipped the helmet on over her head, and replied "Yes, thanks for letting me use your helmet. Don't you have a second one?"

"Nah, I never wear it anyway, you may as well use it for me since it's so important to you" he said, looking at her with bedroom eyes, his eyes slipping up and down her body appreciatively.

His blonde hair was tousled, his skin tanned, he was wearing black jeans and a black leather jacket. He gunned the engine as she got on.

"You ready?" he called to her over his shoulder

She slipped her arms around his waist, feeling the well defined abdominal muscles beneath her hands.

"Yes!" she answered breathlessly

"Alright, here we go honey" and he took off in a shot, she felt her pulse race and the adrenaline surge as they sped into the darkness

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Seeley Booth glanced over at the clock above the kitchen table; it displayed 10:30pm.

Frowning, he flipped the channel from the news he was watching to see if anything else was on. He was irritated that Bones hadn't called him yet. She was supposed to call after her "date" with Jaron, so he could explain their falling out years ago. He had thought she would have called him by now. How long did it take to go for a "ride" anyway?

He leaned back on the couch and took a drink of the beer he was drinking. He set the beer back down on the table, and as he did so, his cell phone rang.

'_Finally'_ he thought

Without checking the ID, he answered "Booth"

"Booth!!! This is Russ, Russ Brennan, where are you?" Bones' brother nearly shouted into the phone

Taken aback slightly, and surprised at the anxiety in the other mans voice, he stood up, shaken "Russ, what's going on? I am at home"

"Okay, I need you to get over to North Memorial ASAP, find out what happened" Russ told him in a breathless voice, "I can't be there for at least 4 hours, just tell them you are her husband or something okay?"

Booth's heart dropped to his feet "Russ is this about Temperance?" he said in a low voice, trying to keep himself together

"Oh God, you don't know? I don't know why I thought you would know what happened too…" Russ trailed off, his voice wary

"Russ – just tell me what is going on" he demanded harshly, loosing patience quickly

"Okay okay, I am the emergency contact for Tempe, obviously," he let out of huff of air "about 10 minutes ago, North Memorial Emergency Room called, she's been in some sort of accident, said they needed family member there ASAP, Booth, I am 4 hours out at least, I need someone to go be there for her" Russ said, his voice cracking "They said it was serious"

Booth swore under his breath at Jaron and his risk taking "Did they say what happened?" he asked, as he shrugged into his jacket, and was searching his pocket for keys.

"No, just there was an accident that she was involved in – so what, you going to the hospital then?" Russ wanted to know

"Yeah, I am on the way. I'll call you when I know more" Booth told the other man grimly, and hung up

When he got his hands on Jaron, regardless how injured he was, he was going to beat the hell out of him.

End chapter 9

Review and I'll update super soon!


	10. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

Seeley Booth raced to the emergency room entrance; he had haphazardly parked his large SUV, and was running full speed to the automatic doors. His heart was racing, and he was scared and angry all at the same time. The parking lot was deserted, thankfully.

He stopped abruptly at the front desk, and breathing heavily, said in a rush "I am here for Temperance Brennan"

An older woman gazed up at him, and stood to meet his gaze "of course, the doctors are waiting, you are….?" She waited for him to identify himself, her eyebrows raised in question.

He wanted to shout at the woman it didn't matter who he was, he just wanted to know if Bones was okay, he managed to stifle his need to throw is FBI weight around, and managed a croak "her husband"

The older woman nodded approvingly and replied "the doctor will be here to see you in a moment, if you'd like to have a seat" she gestured to their waiting area

Seeing red, Booth exploded "you want me to have a seat? She could be back there dying, and you want me to sit down?" his hands were on his hips, he stood there before the front desk more angry than he recalled being.

Luckily, the waiting room was empty, or else he would have felt stupid, when the doctor approached him from the side, and said "are you here for Temperance Brennan?" the doctor glanced at the clipboard and back up at him expectantly

Embarrassed, he quickly cast an apologetic glance at the older woman, who stood there with her arms crossed, looking indignant. He walked quickly beside the doctor, who was briskly heading towards the intensive care unit, his white lab coat flapping

"What happened?" Booth asked impatiently, meeting the doctor face to face as they stopped in front of the entrance to ICU.

"From what I understand, Ms. Brennan was on the back of a motorcycle, fortunately for her, she was wearing the appropriate safety equipment, a helmet. I have no doubt in my mind it saved her life. The driver of the motorcycle was killed when an oncoming car struck the cycle. The responding officer, who spoke to the witnesses on the scene, said the driver had been going around a sharp curve, there was some moisture on the pavement, they skidded sideways, your wife was thrown from the cycle, which also assisted in saving her life, while the driver was struck and killed instantly. Thankfully, they were not going at a great speed, which could have been fatal if that were the case" the doctor told him, his face drawn, he glanced down at the notes on the clipboard and back up again.

Booth's mind reeled – Jaron was killed. While it was true they no longer spoke, he never wanted him to die. Yes, he wanted to kick his ass, but not kill him. Shaking his head, trying to clear his thoughts, he glanced up from the floor he had been staring at, lost in thought, and back up at the doctor.

"What about Temperance? What injuries did she sustain?" he asked, looking over the doctor's shoulder into the ICU ward.

The doctor signed heavily, and placed the clipboard under his arm, and led him into the ICU area, through the swinging doors.

"Ms Brennan-"the doctor began, Booth cut the doctor off

"Its Doctor Brennan" he supplied quickly

The doctor looked irritated and cleared his throat, "Uh, right, Dr. Brennan has sprained her both her back and neck, her right ankle is shattered, and her right arm is broken as well. She is very very lucky those were the only injuries. She also has abrasions from the pavement along the right side of her body. Thankfully, the helmet shielded her face from this. She will be required to remain here for a few days, and then she will need some assistance at home recuperating" the doctor finished, and closed the clipboard

"When can I see her?" he demanded, needing to see her for himself

"She is resting comfortably now, she is on IV pain medication, and that will keep her quite groggy. Her pain is at a manageable level, you may see her, although she is sleeping now. I'd prefer you not awaken her" he concluded, gesturing to the hallway on the right.

"She is in room 211, go right in" the doctor told him

Booth rushed into the room, and stopped short when he saw her lying there, lit by one florescent light, casting an eerie glow across the room. The door whooshed shut behind him, he studied her intently, his throat tight

Bones lay in the bed, flat on her back, her right leg in a cast. Her right arm braced in a cast also. Her eyes were closed, her skin so white it looked translucent. She was hooked up to a heart monitor, pulse and blood pressure machines, all which indicated she was normal. There was also and IV pole with liquids to keep her hydrated and pain medications also.

He slowly walked to her bedside, and sat down in the standard issue uncomfortable chair each hospital seems to furnish. He glanced over his shoulder to make sure the doctor wasn't monitoring him.

"Bones…" he whispered, more to himself than to her

He took her left hand in his own, and closed his eyes a moment, and opened them, watching her closely. He'd almost lost her. She'd almost died the same night he had planned on telling her how he felt about her. She could have died not knowing how he really felt. He studied her expression, serenely asleep. The set of her stubborn jaw. Her hair spilled out on the pillow.

"Bones….I'm glad you're okay. I…I need to tell you how I feel about you Bones…" he said in a quiet voice, still grasping her hand, as if she'd drift away if he let go. He gulped past the lump lodged in his throat, blinking away the tears shimmering in his eyes

"I am going to take care of you when you go home Bones, you're going to need help your doctor says" he rambled, tracing circles on the back of her hand "and no arguments okay? This isn't an alpha male thing" he gently pointed out, hoping somehow she heard him

"Bones…" he said again…then "Temperance" he amended, "coming this close to loosing you has made me realize, you are more than a partner to me" he sighed.

If it was this hard to tell her while she was unconscious, how would it be when she was awake? He wondered, shifting uncomfortably

"I guess what I am trying to say here Bones is that I love you"

There it was out.

He said it.

He looked up at her from where he was seated, still holding her hand. He half expected her eyes to be open, watching him, however her eyes remained closed.

He stood and placed her hand at her side. He had some calls to make.

End chapter 10

Well? What did you think? Let me know by clicking that little button for reviewing!


	11. Chapter 12

Much thanks and gratitude to all of you and your kind reviews, I appreciate it very much. Hope you enjoy. –R-

Chapter 11

Temperance Brennan did not want to open her eyes. If her head hurt this much with her eyes closed, the pain must be unbearable with them open. She held her breath a moment, considering, and let it out.

She had no desire to find out what the sensation would be like.

She lay there, doing a mental check list of what hurt and what did not hurt. The list of not hurt was significantly smaller than the hurt list. Other than her hair, her eye lashes, and perhaps her ears, everything hurt.

What had happened when she was riding on Jaron's motorcycle ran through her mind like a slow motion movie, and she knew then she would have to open her eyes to discover the extent of her injuries.

The last thing she recalled was skidding around a curve, and Jaron slipping out of her grasp as she was thrown from the cycle. Idly, she wondered if he made it out okay. Somehow, she doubted he made it, his disregard for wearing a helmet made it seem unlikely. She was grateful she listened to Booth and wore one herself.

She cracked one eye open, and finally, managed to get the other to cooperate as well, the pain in her head dissipated slightly, she was grateful the room was darkened.

Brennan turned her head to the right with a shot of pain, and saw a hospital monitor, the numbers indicated her blood pressure was normal and her heart rate also normal. Her back was in horrible pain, and her neck wasn't feeling much better. She noted a cast on her right leg and arm. She closed her eyes, not liking what she saw.

When she opened them again, the pain was not as severe, she continued her visual survey, content that she was in a hospital, which meant that she must be on the mend.

The next thing she noticed was a large window with the vertical blinds drawn. Squinting, and focusing her vision, she noted an IV in her left arm, and followed the line to a pair of IV bags hanging from a pole. One was saline; to keep her fluids up, the other was a painkiller. Well, if the pain was this significant with pain killers, how would she feel without them? Probably like she was hit by a truck.

With great effort, she swung her head to the left, grimacing through another burst of pain in her neck, spying a TV mounted on the wall at the foot of the bed, she noted a dresser on the wall to her left; and beyond that, sprawled out in an uncomfortable looking chair, was Seeley Booth. His suit rumpled, tie askew

She smiled to herself, glad he was there. She closed her eyes again for a moment. Poor Booth, he must be worried sick. She opened her eyes again, and opened her mouth to speak, her mouth was dry and her throat parched

She tried to swallow and create some saliva to moisturize her mouth to speak, but was unsuccessful. Finally, she managed to squeak out "Booth…"

He went from lying down sleeping, to standing by her side in less than a second, his dark eyes shrouded with concern

"Bones! Thank God!" he crouched by her side, his eyes level with hers

"….Thirst…" she managed, glancing at the pitcher of water on the bedside table

"Right, here" he brought a cup to her lips with a straw, she took a long swallow, relishing the cool liquid that slid down her dry throat. After slacking her thirst, she felt she could talk. She met her partners eyes

"Booth, is Jaron…" she trailed off, not wanting to voice her thoughts

Booths eyes darkened, and his eyes shifted downward, and back up to her own again. "He's gone Bones, he died instantly, after you were thrown, a car that was speeding, slid and hit him, his neck was broken, and his skull fractured when he hit the pavement. He'd have lived if he had a helmet on"

She glanced away. She was wearing his helmet. He would have lived if he would have worn it. Now he was gone. How could someone like Jaron, so full of life be gone?

As if reading her thoughts, Booth said "if he would have had on his helmet, YOU would have died Bones" then he stood, and said to her "I have to call Angela. Russ is on the way here now. He should be here in about an hour"

She met his eyes as he stood at the end of her bed "Thank you…for calling Angela, and Russ"

He managed a half smile and said "Actually, Russ was your emergency contact, so he called me to come and watch out for you, and I knew if I didn't call Angela, she'd probably kill me", he glanced down at the floor and back to her again "you need to rest. I'll be by tomorrow to check on you, okay?"

Then he was gone. She was in the room alone with her thoughts.


	12. Chapter 13

Wow! Thanks for the flood of reviews. Gee. I am glad I didn't trash this story after all, huh?

-R-

Chapter 12

"Tempe, what were you thinking? I can't believe you got on one of those death machines" Russ thundered, pacing around the room, gesturing wildly "you know a buddy of mind died on one of those things" he told her furiously, his cheeks stained red from anger

Angela sat in the chair beside her bed, silently watching their exchange. Russ had arrived yesterday in the early hours, when her friend was still asleep from the effects of the pain medication. He'd spoke briefly with Booth, who'd refused to leave her side. After convincing Booth to go home, he'd stayed in her room until Angela arrived, and the pain medication wore off, and she awoke.

"Russ, have you ever ridden one? It's actually quite exhilarating, the rush of adrenaline at the speeds the motorcycle is capable of, not to mention the type of control one needs to manuver such a machine…" Temperance began, and stopped seeing his face was a cloud of anger, and glanced at her friend

"Sweetie..." Angela warned in a low voice, watching Russ pace the small room

Temperance sighed "Okay, you're right. I'm sorry. And I am sorry that Jaron died in such a pointless way, when all that would have saved him was a helmet…a helmet he gave me to wear" she finished slowly. Her eyes filled with tears at Jarons needless death. He was so full of life, and energy

She felt terrible that he was gone. She wondered how Booth was doing. She hadn't seen him since before her date. She must have been unconscious when he was here when Russ called him. She was looking forward to having that talk with him they were supposed to have after her date with Jaron. After all that had happened, she realized now that while Jaron was a lot of fun, he wasn't exactly relationship material. Unlike Booth. She shifted in her bed uncomfortably at her swirling thoughts.

Russ' expression softened, and he knelt down and met his sisters eyes "Tempe, I just got you back, I don't want to loose you again. Just….please, be careful, okay? Do you know how I felt when the hospital called? I knew it would take me over 4 hours to get here from my place, the best person I knew to call, who I knew cared for you like I do was Booth" he said quietly, his eyes intense

Angela tried to hide her triumphant smile at this revelation; she demurely folded her hands in her lap, and watched the siblings go back and forth

Temperance glanced at Angela, who was unusually quiet, and back at her brother.

"I know Russ. I'm sorry, okay. Look, I will be going home the day after tomorrow, the cast on my arm comes off in 4 weeks, and the one on my leg comes off in 6-8. I will be fine. Angela said she'd stop over and help when she could." she told her brother, and watched her him rise from this crouched position. "I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself Russ" she said evenly, as not to anger him again, her blue eyes locked with his brown

"You are going to need more than help occasionally Tempe. You heard the doctor, no weight on that foot for 2 weeks. That means no lab work, no nothing but taking it easy at home, not only that, but those pain drugs of yours really knock you out" he pointed a finger down at her

"Russ, I can't stay home and take it easy. I have a job to do" she argued petulantly, her impatience growing. She gazed to where the window was, where the blinds were open, letting sun filter through. This was the last place she wanted to be right now. She sighed.

Before Russ could say another word, the nurse came in and had her pain medication to give her.

"How are we feeling today?" she asked Temperance

"I am doing okay" Temperance replied sullenly, wishing she could cross her arms, but the cast was preventing that.

"And how is your pain level?" the nurse wanted to know, as she busteld around the small room. Russ and Angela stood by and watched quietly.

"Its tolerable" Temperance assured the nurse, not wanting to admit her back and neck were giving her a lot of pain.

"Lets say on a scale from 1 to 10, where would you be?" the nurse wanted to know, peering closely at her

Temperance sighed again. "probably around a 7" she muttered, looking back to the window

"I see. Well, I will just inject this into your IV then, and that will make you much more comfortable, although you know you may be a bit sleepy" she said, as she administered the dosage.

She injected it into the IV line, and proceeded to check her vitals. Satisfied that all was within acceptable limits, the nurse smiled at the visitors and left them.

"Look, I should go Tempe. You're going to be fine, right?" he glanced at Angela, who nodded solemly.

"Oh you bet sweetie, she will be just fine. She will defiantly be in good hands" Angela assured Russ, walking him to the door

Russ glanced over his shoulder, paused a moment, and said "Marco"

Temperance smiled and answered "Polo"

The door swung most of the way closed, leaving a 2 foot gap, allowing sounds and lights to be let into the room. Doctors rushing around, nurses helping patients, and visitors wadering the halls.

Angela came and sat back down next to her. "So, Russ called Booth to come to the hospital huh? Since he seemed to just '_know_' that Booth cares for you like he does" Angela reminded her, smiling, enjoying her friend's embarassment

"Ang…come on" Temperance grimaced. The pain medication was kicking in and she was feeling drowsy

"I should go Bren, I have to get to work, or else you know who will be all over me" she rose, and said "You need anything?"

"No, just want to go home" Temperance said stifling a yawn.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Seeley Booth walked briskly down the hallway towards Bones' room; he heard footsteps quickly approaching behind him as he neared her room.

"Booth! Wait up!" it was Cam.

He glanced over his shoulder at the female voice behind him, she was jogging as quickly as her shoes allowed, and he glanced down at her feet and saw black 3" stilettos.

He stopped, and slid his hands into his pockets, and looked at her, trying to mask his impatience

"Cam, what are you doing here?" he asked, getting right to the point. She was the last person he felt like dealing with right now, he had a lot on his mind, and she was the least of his worries right now. He wanted to get in and talk to Bones, while he still had the nerve to do so.

Cam smiled at him "Well I am here, same as you, to check on Dr. Brennan" she assured him easily, taking a step closer to him, invading his personal space

Involuntarily, he took a step back, irritation flickered across his face. He pointed behind him and said "yeah, well that's her room right there; I was just going to go in"

"Booth, wait. Before you do, I wanted to apologize for the other night, when you stopped over. I had a friend over" she told him, and shrugged lightly.

"I know I what I said, about us being done, but I guess I've had second thoughts, thought you'd like to come over for dinner, drinks, and maybe we'll see what else comes up" she said suggestivly with a smile, then "Maybe we could uh, do what we did the other night, you know…" she trailed off and shrugged

"Cam…." He trailed off, not knowing what to say. "I thought we-" he gestured between them

She interrupted him "I know I know. I made a mistake, what can I say? You know that old saying don't know what you've got till its gone?"

"I'll call you later, okay? I'm here for Bones now" he said, and glanced over his shoulder at Bones' hospital room.

His heart nearly stopped in his chest when he saw the door open slightly. What if she heard that conversation? That wouldn't improve the odds of her agreeing to take the next step in their friendship. He gulped, stifiling his panic, and glanced at Cam who was watching him with interest

"Okay, see you later… Seeley" she said with a mischievous smile, and winked at him

"Don't call me Seeley" he said in an irritated voice, running his fingers through his short hair

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Temperance fought sleep. She'd heard Booths voice in the hall, and wanted to stay awake, so she could talk to him, so he could tell her about Jaron.

Then she heard Cam's voice.

Struggling to stay awake, so she could make out their conversation, her eyes grew heavier and heavier.

Finally surrendering to sleep, her eyes drifted shut, and a long deep breath escaped her lips she'd been holding.

End chapter 12

A/N: Okay! Sorry that was a little long, more to come soon though!


	13. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

Seeley Booth pushed the door the rest of the way open into Bones' hospital room, expecting to see her awake, waiting to talk to him.

Instead, his eyes fell upon her asleep, the room quiet. The blanket was pulled up to her chest, her casted arm lay resting at her side, her left thrown across her middle. Dark lashes rested on her pale skin, her lips slightly parted as she slept. She appeared to be deeply asleep.

Sunlight was streaming into her room through the vanes of her vertical blind that hung in the room's one window. He walked over and closed the louvers on the blind, so the light would not awaken her. Darkness enclosed the small space. One lone florescent light illuminated the room.

He walked over to the chair beside her bed, and was going to sit on it, but changed his mind, and sat on her bed instead. He eased himself onto the bed carefully as not to awaken her. He watched her sleep a few moments, and considered leaving and coming back later to talk, but need overwhelmed him and he decided to wake her up before he lost his nerve.

"Hey sleepyhead…." He said quietly, reaching over and pulling her hand into his own, it was cool to the touch. He was careful not to disturb the IV line in her hand.

Bones didn't stir at the sound of his voice, or his hand holding her own. He reached across and tucked a stray strand behind her ear.

"Bones…" he called, a little louder and patted her hand, watching her closely, almost willing her eyes to open

Her eyes fluttered open, and her brow creased for a moment, as if she were trying to remember where she was. She sighed, and licked her lips. Then her gaze focused on Booth. Her expression changed considerably. She tugged her hand away from him and closed her eyes again, as she struggled to lift her head and sit up.

"Booth…" she said between yawns "What do you want?" she said and gazed at him with sleepy eyes

"How you feeling' Bones? I've been by to see you, but you've always been asleep" he said with a smile

"I feel like I was thrown from a motorcycle Booth, how do you think I feel?" she said in a crabby voice, and looked away from him

_Great _Booth thought. _She heard my conversation with Cam_

"Listen, Bones, about this thing with Cam.-"he started and shifted on the bed "-it's not what you think, okay? She came on to me out there, but its over between us now Bones. Hey..Bones…think you could look at me here?" he said impatiently, watching her look at the window longingly

She dragged her gaze back to him and met his eyes. His eyes were dark and intense. She stared back at him for a moment, for once not knowing what to say or having a scientific anthropological answer for this situation.

"Booth…" and she closed her eyes again. The drugs were making her so tired

"Bones I am not with Cam. Listen, this is hard okay? I've rehearsed in my mind a million times what I want to say, but now that I am here I don't know where to start. I don't want to be just your partner anymore Bones. Well I mean I do, but I want to go further. Do you understand?" he pleaded with her

She opened her eyes again and looked at him warily

"That could be risky Booth…are you sure you want to chance it? What if it doesn't work? We would still have to work together" she pointed out in a tired voice

"I know it's risky" he admitted, and stood to walk around the room. "Do you want to think about it?" he asked uncertainly. This wasn't going like he planned.

Temperance was drowsy and having a hard time concentrating. Part of her wanted to tell Booth exactly how she felt about him, that she felt she loved him, she did love him.

No blood test for love, any scientific reasoning or procedure. She was by nature, a bold person. Able to kick butt and not be afraid. But she couldn't tell Booth she loved him. She'd been on the loosing end once too many times.

"Bones, when I heard you were hurt, in the hospital, you know, when Russ called me, I couldn't think, all I could think was you were hurt, and could die without knowing how I really felt. I don't want to miss this chance with you." He paused a moment, and turned to face her again

"I didn't want you to be with Jaron" he admitted "I knew Jaron for years. He was a player, dating multiple women, taking insane risks. I didn't want him to hurt you like he hurt so many others and I was uh…jealous" he confessed looking up at her. She was watching him with a strange expression on her face

"Booth…Jaron wasn't relationship material, I know that. I guess he was just so animated, so athletic, handsome. He was the aggressor this time, he came on so strong. I was upset about you and Cam and he sort of just appealed to me. Maybe even a little bit of rebound was mixed in. Call it a need for biological urge.. ." she said, her eyes steady on his

"I didn't want to admit how I felt about you. I thought I could run from it. I was going to try to talk to you about it after my date with Jaron" she revealed, and pushed her hair out of her eyes.

"So….what do you say?" he asked her finally after a long moment, giving her his best charm smile, his hands in his pockets, one hand holding his lucky poker chip tightly

"If I say yes, will you let me go back to sleep?" she said tiredly, small smile tugging at the corner of her lips

He felt like he just won the lottery "I might"

"Okay Booth. We can give it a try. But can we not take out a front page ad just yet? I want to tell Angela and the others when I am ready" she pleaded with him

"Okay. I will contact the New York Times and tell them not to run the ad" he conceded.

He walked over to where she lay, and stooped over, catching her scent, and when their faces were inches apart, he heard her breath catch, he smiled and leaned in and kissed her. Kissed her like he had wanted to do for months. He felt her stiffen, then relax and push into him, responding with more hunger than he had anticipated.

She pulled back, and closed her eyes.

"I will come by later Bones.." he said, backing away from the bed

She opened her eyes sleepily and smiled briefly "See you later Booth…."

End this chapter –

More to come – promise!


	14. Chapter 15

Chapter 14

"Sweetie, I just don't think it's a good idea. I can bring the files and your lap top to you later on, we should be getting you home" Angela argued patiently with her friend, as she dug through her purse for her keys, which may take a while considering the size of the voluminous thing Temperance thought, eyeing the bag she referred to as a purse.

"Ang, it will just take a minute. I will run in and get it and come back out" Temperance Brennan insisted, her casted arm resting in her lap in the front seat of Angela's car.

Angela had just helped get her checked out of the hospital. She was given strict orders, no weight unless absolutely necessary on her right foot for 2 weeks. She was also given heavy painkillers for her back and neck. The pain had subsided significantly, but as she become more active, the pain may flare.

"Bren, you won't be doing any running any time soon" her friend pointed out, grinning at her, still digging for the rogue keys

Temperance scowled at her friend. "If you don't take me, I will just call a cab or find someone who will" she threatened and looked away, out the window at the parked cars surrounding them in the visitor's lot. Her crutches were wedged in the back seat of her friend's small car.

Angela regarded her stubborn friend a moment. She was right. She would do it too.

"Fine, but I will run in, get it and come out, okay? I know if you go there, you will just want to work" she said as she finally found the keys, she inserted them into the ignition, started the car, and shifted it into drive pulling out of the lot.

"No, you don't know where to look. I will get the file, my lap top and come right back out, okay? It will be faster this way" she promised

"Bren…" Angela sighed, bracing herself for another argument with her strong willed friend

"It makes sense! You won't know where to look for my file! I will have you drop me off at the front entrance, so I can use one of those scooter things that elderly people use on tours, I will just scoot on over to my office, get my stuff and you can take me home, okay?" Temperance offered, looking at her friend seriously "then I promise to rest" she added

"Fine fine, but you better make it quick, if you don't, I will come in after you. And if I get a ticket for parking in a handicap zone, you are so paying it" Angela warned

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Booth! What are you doing here?" Dr. Camille Saroyan asked, mildly surprised at seeing the FBI Agent since Dr. Brennan wasn't around. She walked down the stairs from the platform she had been examining remains on. Zach and Hodgins were off in the Ookey Room poking over some new experiment.

"I was just stopping by Bones' office to pick up some reports she was supposed to sign last week, if she hasn't signed them, I will just bring them to her to sign" he said as he strode quickly to his partners office, irritated that Cam was following him, he didn't feel like dealing with her today

"Anything I can do to help?" she wanted to know, walking quickly to keep up with him

"No, I think I got it Cam" he said in a strained voice, trying to dismiss her

"You seem stressed, you okay Seeley?" Cam wanted to know, placing a hand on his shoulder

He walked away from her and went behind Bones' desk, not seeing the reports he needed the signatures on, he lifted files, glanced under papers, opened drawers, not paying attention to Cam or what she was saying, intent on finding the report so he could get out of there, and get the reports to Cullen before he got in trouble. They were due last week.

He turned to look in the file cabinet by the doorway, before he had a chance to open it, Cam had grasped his right shoulder, and pushed him up against the cabinet, and pressed herself to him.

"We never had a chance to have that talk" she breathed in his ear, her strong cologne invading his senses.

In spite of himself, his heart rate accelerated. He swore under his breath

"I said all I have to say on the subject Cam" he replied and pushed her away gently. "We are done. Bones and I, well…you know" he said to her, shrugging, watching her for a reaction.

"I could fire her you know" Cam said very matter of factly, one hand on her hip, her eyes regarding him brightly

Booth's anger erupted, and he recklessly pushed Cam up against the same file cabinet, and said between clenched teeth "Don't play games with me Camille, and don't even consider firing Bones, I happen to have an ace in the hole on this one that could get YOU fired" he said harshly, hoping Hodgins would back him up should the situation come to that

Cam smiled a Cheshire cat smile, and said huskily "You like it this way, don't you Seeley" she stretched up on tiptoe and kissed him.

Surprised at her, he kissed her back a moment, then coming to his senses, he pulled away. Both of his hands had somehow fallen to her waist, and she was grinning up at him.

"I don't want to do this Cam. Not with you, not here" he said, pulling himself away from her

"Really? Because that is not what it felt like a moment ago…" she trailed off, dragging one finger down his chest suggestively

"Yeah well maybe it wasn't you I was thinking of just now" he said sarcastically, and striding out of Bones' office.

Cam stood there watching the FBI Agent storm out of Dr. Brennan's office. Anger simmered in her eyes as she thought about what he just said.

This wasn't over yet. Not by a long shot. Camille Saroyan always got what she wanted. No matter what. She smiled and walked out of Dr. Brennan's Office.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Struggling with the power scooter, Dr. Temperance Brennan made her way down the hall of the Jeffersonian, surprised at how quiet it was. Not may people around.

She went around a curve, and saw the deserted lab, and platform. Frowning, she noticed the light was on in her office. She stopped a moment, seeing two shadows dance across the floor in front of the windows. Using the hand accelerator, she moved forward, and stopped at the corner of where the windows began on the far wall of her office. The blinds were tilted most of the way down, she could just make out two figures up against her file cabinet. She stopped the scooter and her breath caught in her throat. It was Booth kissing Camille very passionately….in her own office.

Reversing the scooter and leaving the lab area as quickly as she could make the little scooter go, she made her way back to the front of the museum, and with the assistance of the security guard, made her way back to the car, where Angela was waiting.

Tears burned behind her eyes, and her throat ached. She would not cry now. After she got home, she'd think this over alone. How could he do this? After what she said to him, and he said to her. Was he just playing her? She shook her head impatiently as she made her way to Angela's car.

"Sweetie, are you okay? You look pale…where's the file and your laptop?" Angela wondered, watching her friend maneuver into the passenger seat, and stow the crutches in the rear.

"I am not feeling so hot. Can you just take me home?" she said in a hoarse voice, swallowing past the lump lodged in her throat.

"Sure Bren, I knew we should have done that…" Angela went on talking, but Temperance didn't hear. She was already thinking of what she was going to do.

End this chapter.




	15. Chapter 16

Much thanks for the fantastic reviews, my co-author and I so appreciate it!

-R-

Chapter 15

Temperance sank down into her soft sofa and thought about the events that had just taken place. Why would Booth tell her he thought he loved her if he was just going to go behind her back with Dr. Saroyan? It made no sense. Unless he was telling her what he thought she wanted to hear in order to fulfill a biological urge?

Well, whatever the case may be, she needed her distance from him, the Jeffersonian and Dr. Saroyan. She needed to think about this situation rationally, logically before she took her next step. Could she work with Booth professionally and attempt a personal relationship? What would the repercussions be with her boss, if any? Could they all be adults about it?

She sighed and leaned into the sofa and closed her eyes a moment, considering her options. Her apartment was quiet; she could hear the tick of the clock on the wall, and the drip of the faucet in the kitchen.

She reached over and picked up the phone, and dialed her immediate boss, Dr. Saroyan.

Fortunately, she got her voicemail. "This is Dr. Brennan, and as I am sure you are aware, I was involved in a motorcycle accident. Due to the need to keep weight off my right foot until the bones set, I will be out recuperating and will return in approximately 2 weeks. Should you need to consult me on anything you have my cell phone number. Thank you" and she disconnected. There that takes care of that situation. Hopefully it shouldn't be a problem. She had over 6 weeks vacation coming, and there were no immediate cases that needed her attention.

Quickly, she dialed Russ' cell phone. "Russ Brennan" he answered after the second ring

"Russ, its Tempe" she greeted her brother warmly; glad to hear his voice again.

"How you feeling sis?" her brother wanted to know

"Not as good as I'd hoped I'd feel by this point. Listen, could I perhaps come and stay with you for 2 weeks until I can put weight on my right foot?" Temperance asked hesitantly, unsure of her brother's social plans

"Sure, you know you can. You want me to pick you up…or?" he trailed off, waiting for her response

"No, I can find a ride out there, don't worry about it. I have a friend who can take me" she assured her brother quickly

"Fine. You have a key, right? Cuz I won't be home until after 10 tonight" he advised her

"Yes I do. I will be there when you get home tonight Russ…love you" and she hung up the phone with a tight smile.

Picking up the phone one last time, she dialed her "friend"

"Hi, it's Temperance" she said into the phone

"Oh, hey, haven't talked to you in a while, how've you been?" her friend wanted to know

"Listen, sorry to ask this of you, I need a ride to North Carolina, probably a 4 hour drive. Long story. Would it be a problem?" she asked warily, hoping for the best

"I can juggle some things around. It'll be nice to catch up on the way. When did you want to leave?" her friend asked, she could hear papers shuffling in the background

"Would 30 minutes be too soon?" she said, holding her breath, she really wanted to get out of here before Booth came to try to explain things. She needed time away. Time to think. Time to think about Booth, and what he did, what she wanted.

"No, no sweat. Its nice being your own boss, right? I'll leave here in a sec, and pick you up. Where am I driving you?" her friend asked with a laugh

"To my brothers" she said shortly, not elaborating

"So Booth couldn't take you huh?" her friend briefly surmised. Temperance noted a hint annoyance

"No. Come on. Let's not get into that okay? I thought we were okay as friends…?" she asked, uncertain

Her friend sighed heavily "you're right, you're right. Sorry. He's not my favorite person you know. Yes, we are fine as friends. We just weren't meant to be as a couple. See you soon"

"Bye David"


	16. Chapter 17

A/N : sorry for the delay in getting this chapter up. I've been sick. Now that I've successfully made my husband sick also, updating shouldn't be a problem! –R-

Chapter 17

Seeley Booth sat behind his desk and gazed at the massive pile of paperwork he had just finished wading through. He'd finished all the reports that were required of him, and he was pretty sure he could slip out of the office to go and see how Bones was doing.

He stood and glanced around his office, and found the coffee cup he'd been drinking from, and refilled it. He then sat down behind his desk, and dialed Bones' hospital room. It rang twice, and a nurse picked up.

"Uh, I was calling for Dr. Brennan…?" he inquired, clearing his throat, curious as to why a nurse picked up the line.

"Dr. Brennan checked out this morning sir," the voice informed him quickly

"Oh, okay, thank you" and he hung up. _Huh, so she must be at home then_.

Frowning, he thought she would have been in the hospital longer. He wondered who took her home, he knew it wasn't Russ, it must have been Angela.

He took a long swallow of coffee, then picked up the phone, he dialed Angela's number at the Jeffersonian.

"This is Angela," she stated into the phone briefly

"Hey Angela, its Booth, did you take Bones home today?" he inquired, standing up and pacing around his office, flipping his poker chip in the air

"Booth, hi, yeah I did. She is at home now, I was going to stop over after work and see if she needed anything, why?" the artist wanted to know "you gonna go over there and give her a sponge bath?" she teased

"Ha, yeah. No, I was just curious, I called her room and they said she was gone, so I just wondered, that's all. Maybe I'll stop over and see how she is doing" he replied, stopping and staring out the window of his office

"Kay, gotta run sweetie, why don't you give her a kiss for me?" Angela suggested and hung up.

30 minutes later he was parking in the lot outside Bones' building. He saw her small silver sports car parked off to the side, complete with the personalized plates he'd gotten for her "BONES" it said. He was surprised when she mounted them on her car.

Entering the lobby of her building, and taking the elevator to her apartment, he hummed to himself. He was glad that he told her what he'd been feeling, and glad she was going to give them a chance. He knew she wasn't one to proclaim her feelings from rooftops, so he felt he made some real headway. Of course, he reflected, it could have been the painkillers that were loosening her, but he doubted it. Or was it just wishful thinking on his part? He wondered silently

The elevator dinged, and he walked quickly towards her door. He knocked briefly and waited patiently, knowing that maneuvering on crutches was slow and hard work.

"Bones…?" he called out, and tried the doorknob, it was locked. He knocked again, and said again "hey…Bones… You okay in there?" he was beginning to worry. What if she fell or something? What if she was unconscious or hurt?

He glanced around the deserted apartment hallway. It was the middle of the day, so no one was around. He quickly pulled out a few tools and in seconds had the door open. He felt guilty picking her lock. He had to talk to her about getting a key, he decided to himself. She had a tendency to get herself into trouble besides.

He shut the door, and glanced around the quiet apartment. "Bones?" he called out, walking slowly through the entry, to the living room, examining the kitchen area, dining, and finally made his way to her bedroom and study. No sign of her.

"Bones?" he said again, this time his voice slightly shaky, and checked the bathroom. She wasn't here. Angela said she'd dropped her off.

He walked to the kitchen and sat down at the breakfast bar. She couldn't drive, Russ is over 4 hours away, and Angela doesn't know any thing either. What the hell is going on here? He wondered to himself. Where could she have gone with a broken ankle, arm, and sprained back and neck? Not dancing, that's for sure.

He flipped open his cell phone, and dialed Bones' cell phone

After one ring he was surprised to hear her voice pick up

" Brennan" she greeted in her normal way

"Bones! Where the hell are you?" he demanded, his voice sounding harsher than he intended. He rose from the bar stool quickly, and began to pace her apartment floor

"Booth? Where are _you_?" she wanted to know. He could hear traffic in the background, the sound of cars whooshing by, honking horns

"Where am I? Where are you?" he repeated impatiently, feeling slightly foolish at their conversation tactics

"Angela said she took you home, and I am at your place now…so, mind telling me where you are, and more importantly, how the hell you got there, unless you managed to drive with a broken ankle" he said somewhat sarcastically

"Booth, you don't need to worry yourself about me. I am sure you have other more important things to do with your time. Maybe you and Dr. Saroyan can put your heads together, say, in my office, and come up with a plan on how to satisfy each others biological urges?" she said to him haughtily

Booth was stunned. How did she know about that?

"What? What are you talking about Bones?" he stuttered, buying time so he could think up an explanation

He heard her sigh, "Booth, I stopped at the Jeffersonian today to pick up my laptop and some files to work on. I saw you in my office with Cam. Look Booth. Maybe we should just go back to what we were, you know, friends" she said with finality

"What? No, Bones, it wasn't like that, I—" but she cut him off

"I could see what it was like Booth" she said angrily. "I thought that you were done with her, I thought you wanted…well I guess I don't know what you wanted" she trailed off the line was quiet between them a moment

"Listen Bones, just tell me where you are, and I will come get you so we can talk this out. I don't want to do this on the phone" he said, running his hand through his hair impatiently

"I am on the way to Russ' place. I am going to stay there until I can put weight on my right foot. I will see you then, okay?" she informed him briefly

"Well how are you getting out there anyway? Greyhound? Hitchhiking?" he grumbled, immediately wishing he hadn't said those words aloud

"No if you must know, David is taking me out there" she huffed, then "I'll talk to you later Booth" and the line was dead.

Booth stared at the phone in his hand and wondered how this situation had gotten so screwed up.

This was Cam's fault. If she hadn't been so aggressive the other day, this never would have happened. In fact, a lot of problems would have been avoided if she never would have come back in the first place, he thought darkly.

W_ell, I am certainly not going to sit back and let this situation go from bad to worse_, he thought to himself, _I didn't tell Bones how I felt just so she could go running away from me. I will just have to see what I can do to fix this. _

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB


	17. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Temperance tilted her head back on the headrest of David's car, still clutching her cell phone tightly in her hand. They'd been in the car for just over 2 hours when Booth called, demanding to know her whereabouts. She snapped shut the phone, and slipped it back into her bag.

David glanced over at her. "Everything okay?" curiosity flickered across his face. His gaze slid back to the road, and traffic in front of them. The radio was playing a soft rock station, providing low background noise. The day was grey and overcast, the sky threatening rain.

"Fine" she said shortly, gazing out the window at the passing scenery. She really didn't want to talk to David about Booth. She hoped he'd drop it.

"That was Booth?" he asked, stating the obvious

"Yes" she said, her irritation growing at his persistence.

"What did he want? What was that about a Dr. Saroyan?" he pestered, nosy and wanting to know what was happening

Temperance sighed again. "David, I really don't want to talk about this, can we change the subject?" she glanced over at him, his jaw was clenched, his knuckles white on the steering wheel. He was angry

"What is it with this guy anyway? Why is he so important in your life? You never had time for us, but always for him. Always for him" he repeated, his tone harsh, bitterness evident in his voice

Temperance could feel her blood pressure rising, "We talked about this when we broke up David. Booth is my partner. I have to work with him nearly every day. Therefore I am required to spend a great deal of time with him. Its part of my job. You were, or are obviously threatened by that fact, which is ridiculous, the alpha male tendencies you and Booth have made it impossible for you to get along"

David was quiet, then after a beat said "So in between all that scientific babble, what you are saying is you have more time for him than for me" he didn't glance at her, he sounded petulant, like a spoiled child who was denied a favorite toy

She rolled her eyes. "David…"

"No. NO I understand. I'll drop it." He said quietly, then "I know when I'm beat"

Temperance was quiet, thinking about what David said.

He was right. She always made time for Booth, regardless what her plans had been with David, not considering his feelings at all. David was a nice enough guy; they had a lot in common. Certainly a good enough lover. But he was also sort of, well…boring.

Booth provided excitement, interesting situations and conversations. There was a sort of sexual tension that crackled between them that she hadn't encountered with any other man before. Maybe because he seemed almost forbidden, him being her partner for work. The risks involved in mixing the two were high, and the risk may be what made it seem so exciting.

But now there was Dr. Saroyan. Just when she thought she and Booth were really connecting, really bonding, Dr. Saroyan came into the picture.

She was genuinely hurt when she saw Booth and Cam in her office. She thought that she and Booth had finally turned a corner in their relationship, that they were ready to take the next step. Apparently she was mistaken.

Maybe she'd feel less upset about the whole situation after some time away. She only wished she had her laptop to work on her book, but Russ had a computer, so she could use that she supposed.

Her thoughts turned to Jaron. She felt badly about the events that led to her injuries. His family would be so upset. Loosing their son like that. She knew it was wrong, but she felt guilty that she was wearing his helmet when the accident occurred. If only she'd insisted he wear one too.

David cleared his throat, "We are nearing the turn off, do I go left or right?" he said, his voice even, not glancing her way, his eyes trained on the freeway in front of them

"At the top of the exit, make a left" she advised him, pointing to the exit looming in front of them. It had started to rain, a light drizzle sprinkled the windshield and hood. He flicked on the wipers.

He remained quiet saying nothing, and slowed as he got to the top of the exit ramp, he signaled then turned. He slowly accelerated, and glanced at her, then back at the road.

After driving a few minutes, he turned to her and said "I'm sorry"

She frowned, and glanced at him "For what?"

"For not letting it go. For dragging it all up again. If I can't be your boyfriend, I at least want to be a part of your life platonically. Friends?" he said, and gave her a small smile

Surprised at what he said, her eyebrows rose, and she replied "Of course, David, we're friends, and I really do appreciate you driving me out to Russ"

He glanced at her, and gave her a strange look "Hey, no problem"

End this chapter

Thank you all for the reviews!! –R-


	18. Chapter 19

You guys still out there reading this? Just checking….-R-

Chapter 19

Seeley Booth drove home, thinking of what his next step would be. Obviously, the air needed to be cleared between himself and Bones. He knew where Russ lived, so getting out there wasn't a problem.

What would he do when he got there? Throw her over his shoulder like a caveman and drag her away? Somehow that didn't seem like a wise course of action, he thought with a grin.

He had to convince her that Cam thing that happened the other day was not his doing, that it was all her. How the hell was he going to do that? How did things get so messed up? He had just made some serious headway with her, getting her to agree to see him on a more personal level, now this. He swore.

His cell phone rang, interrupting his thoughts

He flipped open the phone, and answered "Booth"

"Oh Seeley, thank goodness I got a hold of you. This is Georgia Meinke, Jaron's Mother. We wanted to ask you to be pall bearer at his funeral tomorrow. Could you please be there? I know you two had a little tiff years ago, but I think he would have wanted it that way dear" the older woman earnestly told him, her voice thick with emotion.

Booth groaned inwardly, he'd almost forgotten about Jaron in all this mess with Bones. Of course he'd have to go to the funeral.

Maneuvering through traffic, and trying not to lay on the horn at the idiot in front of him forgot the speed limit was 50 not 30, he took a deep breath.

"Of course Mrs. Meinke, I'd be honored. Where is the service going to take place?" he asked, slowing his SUV and pulling into his driveway at home. He quickly shut the ignition off and scrambled for a pen and paper

"Dear, my Jaron's service will be held at St. Timothy Catholic Church in Philadelphia, right off of 89th ave. The procession to immediately follow. 9am would be perfect. My poor boy. He was such a _good _boy. Did you know he was chivalrous to the very end, he gave up HIS helmet, so is fiancée could wear it, and she is alive now…" the old woman snuffled into the phone, and blew her nose loudly

Booth paused, "Fiancée?" he croaked, and cleared his throat again

"Oh yes dear. He told me all about this enchanting young woman he was enamored with when we spoke on the phone" she assured him "he said she was not only beautiful, but smart too" she went on dramatically, then "In fact, we talked just _hours_ before he left this earth…" and she sobbed again

_Okay, I know they weren't engaged_ he thought to himself, but it didn't seem wise to tell his poor mom that.

"Okay, I will see you tomorrow ma'am" he said politely getting out of the SUV and striding towards the front door of his house

"Okay dear. You were always _such_ a good boy too" she said before she hung up

He opened his front door, and stood there moment thinking. _Well this was just great._

So much for rushing out to Bones and clearing the air. Well, with any luck, he could get this funeral out of the way, and get out to Bones to fix this. He felt like the longer he waited, the more thinking she'd be doing, and he _knew_ that couldn't be good.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

David sat in his car in front of Temperance's brother's house a moment after he'd helped her inside. He had an idea. An idea that would benefit not only him, but this Dr. Saroyan she'd told him about as well.

He and Temperance decided to end their relationship due to lack of time to nurture it, and his feelings that she simply wouldn't make time for him over her "work" partner. This was about 4 months ago. He felt slightly angry that she'd been seeing this Jaron person so soon.

Well, that was okay. Jaron was out of the picture now, and hopefully, if this plan of his worked, he'd be back in.

He grinned as he pulled out of the driveway.

End this chapter


	19. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

David strode purposefully towards the forensic area he knew that Temperance worked, his footsteps echoing off the walls of the corridor he traveled. His expression was cool, confident. He was an expert in his field of financial investment broker, and his skills for communication would definitely come in handy today.

It was mid afternoon; people were milling about, employees going from place to place, some in groups, some couples, few alone.

He knew from his previous conversation with Temperance yesterday, this was also where Dr. Saroyan worked. From what he was able to piece together, Dr. Saroyan had the hots for that irritating Agent Booth. Temperance caught them in a compromising position, recently, and Booth of course pleaded innocent.

Temperance was at a loss weather to trust him or not, she said the time away she needed for recuperating would also serve as a time to re examine her feelings for her partner, and if she'd move forward on a more personal level, or remain strictly professional.

Hopefully, if his plan worked she'd end up back with him, and Dr. Saroyan back with Booth. Then everyone would be happy, he thought. In essence, he was really helping everyone involved.

He stopped short in front of the entrance to the lab, and observed for a moment where his ex worked. The large, raised platform stood in the center of the room, with offices and more labs surrounding.

Bright lights streamed in from ceiling skylights. Hums, clicks and whirrs from machines and equipment filled the air. Blue coated men and women studied, poked, prodded, and examined, oblivious to their surroundings, concentration levels high. Observations and findings were quietly murmured between them. Intensity was evident.

A dark haired, dark skinned woman, he could only assume was Dr. Saroyan approached him briskly, her eyebrows raised, all business said "Can I help you?' dark eyes bright with curiosity

He smiled at her, and thrust out his hand "I hope so. I am David Simmons, is there somewhere we could talk privately?" He said, glancing around

Her eyes didn't waver; she crossed her arms "About?" she pressed

"I think I have a mutually beneficial agreement we could come to regarding Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan" he stated simply, hands thrust in his pockets, gauging her reaction carefully.

He saw no reaction as she said "Come this way, we'll talk" and she led him up some stairs onto a sort of balcony or gallery that overlooked the lab. Her slim figure was enticing, but his interests were else where.

She sat at a couch, and invited him to sit down at the chair beside the couch and end table.

"Tell me why I should listen to your proposal, and who it is exactly you are" she asked point blank, her gaze steady on his

"Because you want Booth, and I want Temperance" he said simply, leaning back into the chair, feeling smug.

"And you know this how exactly?" she questioned, emotions carefully hidden, she was all business

"Temperance is my ex. I want to rekindle what we had. She, weather she realizes it or not, is enamored with Booth. I understand you had a fling with him" he stated plainly, and continued, "I escorted Temperance to her brothers house to recuperate for 2 weeks, and she confided some things to be, since I managed to convince her to remain friends" he finished

Dr. Saryoan was quiet. After a long moment, she replied "What is it you had in mind?"

David smiled. He leaned forward, and clasped his hands in front of him "It's simple really. At any time you know that Temperance will be around Booth, literally throw yourself at him, and let your body language tell a story. If possible, you could talk to him very suggestively. Let her draw her own conclusions. I will insert myself into every possible aspect of Temperance's life and try to do the same. With me, it will be somewhat harder, since I don't work with her, but where there's a will there's a way" he said triumphantly

He went on, "Eventually, she will turn in frustration, hurt, anger, or as a confidant to me, and hopefully, Booth will do the same with you, so you see, we both win here" he added with a suggestive wink

Dr. Saroyan stood, and he stood to meet her, eyes locked "You have a deal David" she thrust out her hand, he shook it firmly.

"And it better work, because if either of them find out about this plan and I go down, I am bringing YOU with me David"

With that statement, she strode off, leaving David there smiling to himself.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB


	20. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Temperance Brennan smiled as the sea air gently blew, lifting her hair, invading her senses with the briny scent of the sea. Russ had just left for work; he left her on the front porch of his small, seaside home. It was a small, cozy 2 bedroom, 1 bathroom cottage. White stucco, small rear porch overlooking the sea. He had a small patch of beach; it was somewhat secluded and private.

The phone, his laptop, and a cup of coffee were spread out on the table in front of her, her right foot propped up on the footstool off to the side. Her crutches propped up, leaning on the house.

She'd been recuperating nicely. She was sorry to have to leave next week. But she would be SO glad to be able to move around. Her arms ached from using the crutches, and she was seriously lacking mental stimulation.

Angela had been calling her and keeping her up to speed on office / lab politics. No news there. She was sorry she had to miss Jaron's funeral, but knew it couldn't be helped. Instead, she sent a nice card and an arrangement of exotic flowers. She felt badly for the pain his poor parents must be going through. Idly, she wondered how Booth was doing. She was somewhat surprised he hadn't tried to call again after their last conversation while she was riding with David.

She tilted her head back a moment, listening to the surf, the breeze, and the wind in the air. She closed her eyes, and drifted off to sleep.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Seeley Booth drove slowly along the small seaside village, his sunglasses down on the tip of his nose, looking for Russ's house. Finally, he saw the small cabin, and pulled into the gravel driveway. No sign of Russ's car, or any other vehicle. He got out of the SUV and approached the door. He knocked once, and waited. No answer.

He walked around the back of the house, where the porch was, overlooking the sea. There she was. Her head was tilted back, the breeze gently lifting her hair. Her mouth was slightly parted, her dark lashes resting on her cheeks. He stood there a moment, just enjoying the view.

He quietly climbed the three steps to where she was sitting, and called her name "Bones…"

She turned her head, and shifted in her seat. She didn't open her eyes. She closed her mouth and swallowed.

He took a step closer to her, and brushed the hair out of her eyes, off her cheek. His breath caught in his throat, he felt almost frozen, waiting for her eyes to open. This time, he leaned in close, his breath on her ear; he whispered her name gently "Temperance…"

This time, her eyes popped open quickly. She turned her head, and her face was inches from his own. He heard her breath catch. She glanced away, and shifted in her seat again. He grinned and took a step back.

"Booth….what are you doing here?" she managed after a moment; she looked flustered, out of her element. Not quite so in charge, and in control. He loved it.

"I am here to check on you" he said, and sat down in the chair beside her, pulling it closer to her.

"I don't need checking on Booth" she told him, as she leaned forward and grabbed a butter knife that was out on the table, she slid it into the side of her cast and moved it up and down.

"Bones, I thought we should talk…about….well you know" he said, shrugging and meeting her gaze directly.

"About changing the status of our relationship?" she supplied, her face calm, serene.

"Yeah…that" he replied, scooting forward in his chair again.

"Booth… I thought we decided to keep things they way they are" she said, and glanced down at her hands folded in her lap

"No, we didn't decide, YOU decided. That thing we did on the phone doesn't count as a mutual decision Bones" he paused a moment, and cleared his throat.

"Look. I know what you think you saw between Cam and I, but it wasn't me. It was her, she was the aggressor, and if you would have hung around, you would have known that. Bones….seeing you with Jaron, then later, hearing you with David, well, let's just say I didn't like it, okay? Can we just try this?" he said, and gestured between them, his face earnest

"Booth…what we already have…I trust you. I value your friendship too greatly to gamble ruining it with a romantic entanglement" she said quietly, still not meeting his gaze.

He studied her face a moment. She was afraid. He could see it in her body language, her tone of voice, her unwillingness to meet his gaze.

"Bones. I know it's scary, taking a chance like this, but that is what life is about, taking chances. I think you're worth the chance, that we are worth the risk. Don't make me beg Bones." He paused a moment, then: "Will you give it a chance, give us a chance?" he pleaded, reaching out and grasping her left hand in his.

She finally looked up at him, uncertainty in her eyes. They stared into each others eyes a long moment, before finally breaking the silence

"Well, I'd be lying if I said I didn't feel the same way about you that you feel about me….and while I am somewhat hesitant to do this, it would be foolish to ignore the chemistry already evident between us, perhaps we could experiment and see where it goes" she said, almost as though she were analyzing it aloud

He broke out into a huge grin, and in one swoop, lifted her from the chair and into his arms. He swung her around and said "Yesssssss"


	21. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"Booth, I can manage" Temperance huffed, as she maneuvered her crutches out of the elevator of her building, and into the narrow hallway leading to her apartment.

"Right, I can see that, gimme your keys, can I at least get the door for you? Or were you planning on that too?" he asked her patiently, passing her in the hall and snatching the keys out of her jacket pocket

She said nothing, but grunted as she made her way down the corridor. "I hate these things" she said, more to herself than to him

As they approached her door, there was a plastic pastel bag sitting on the floor in front of her apartment. He stood there a moment and stared down at it, not picking it up

"Booth, I am pretty sure if someone were to leave a bomb on my doorstep, they wouldn't leave it in a pastel purple and pink plastic bag" Temperance said impatiently

"Could you please pick it up and open the door? My arms are killing me here" she complained

He did as she asked, and entered her apartment; he set her bag down beside the door, and brought the purple and pink bag to the table in the kitchen. He set it down and glanced back at Bones. She was making her way to the couch in the living room; she plopped down with a satisfied sigh, and let her crutches clatter to the floor. "I hate those things" she declared again, eyeing the metal crutches with evident distaste.

"Well, you'll be done with them by tomorrow" he soothed, bringing the pastel bag to her.

"Open this" he demanded impatiently

She took the parcel from him and carefully unwrapped the purple and pink bag. Inside, was a beautiful floral arrangement with a card. Booth looked on suspiciously, his arms crossed over his chest

"Who's it from?" he questioned impatiently, hovering over her trying to see

"Booth, you see me holding the card. I haven't opened it yet. I don't know, give me a moment to read it okay?" she told him as she opened the envelope carefully

The front of the card said "_hope your feeling better soon_"

Inside the card said _"enjoyed our time together the other day, looking forward to spending more time together again soon, David"_

She stared at the card and the words in front of her, perplexed. It was written in such a way suggesting intimacy, and as though they were rekindling their previous relationship.

She thought they were clear on that. Evidently not.

"Well?" Booth persisted; he'd watched her reaction the entire time as she examined the small card

Temperance paused; this was not something he was going to enjoy seeing. If anything it would cast doubts on her intentions. She couldn't very well not let him see it though either. "It's a get well card" she said, stating the obvious, hoping he wouldn't ask to read it

"Yeah….and? Does it have the secret location of the Holy Grail or what? Can I read it?" he asked, holding out his hand for the little card

"I don't see what the Holy Grail has to do with this Booth" she said to him, and handed him the card, busing herself opening the rest of the floral wrapping paper, and examining the flowers.

He read the card and glanced down to where she was seated. He passed it back to her, his expression unreadable

"Nice" he said finally

"Booth…." She began hesitantly

"No, it was a nice gesture, that's all. Were you going to uh…you know…see him again, or…?" he said quietly

"No no no! In fact, I don't quite understand why he wrote that. He did show interest in resuming our previous relationship, to which I explained I was not interested" she said in a rush, wanting to eliminate the look of uncertainty from his face.

_This was not how a new relationship should start out at all_, she thought.

"Okay Bones. I trust you" he said, and sat down beside her, he turned to face her, and using his thumb, he guided her chin to face him, so they were inches apart. Their eyes locked, and time seemed to stand still as he leaned in, and kissed her softly. He'd wanted to do this for so long, and here he was, it was finally happening.

He was surprised when she responded so quickly. Her tongue pushed into his mouth and explored his own, tasting, biting. She pulled away and tilted her head back, he trailed kisses down her neck to her collar bone, she leaned closer to him, a soft moan escaped her as she leaned in to meet his lips again. His hand caught in her hair, and the other wound around her waist. _I must be in heaven_, he thought absently, and then his cell phone chirped from his pocket.

_I hate technology_ he grimaced, as he pulled away, and looked at her. Her lips were slightly swollen from their kiss, her cheeks flushed, her eyes heavy lidded.

"Booth" he grumbled into his phone

"Booth, its Cam!" he groaned and leaned back into the cushions of the couch

"What do you want?" he said shortly, the mood between he and Bones was shot, and Cam was the LAST person he felt like talking to

"Just wanted to know if you wanted to watch a movie or something tonight, I could bring a pizza, some beer, that little red number you like…" she trailed off suggestively

Booth glanced over at Bones uneasily; knowing that she could make out some of their conversation from where she was seated, the volume on his cell phone was turned to the max.

"Cam…No. I told you, we're done" he said in a low tone, his eyes never leaving Bones'. Her brows were furrowed in confusion

"Oh….right. I guess I thought you'd change your mind" Cam said simply "Well, you know where to find me if you do" and she hung up

Temperance stared at him a moment, then "What was that about?"

Booth frowned. "I don't know. I told her we were through, I don't know why she'd think otherwise…" and he looked back at her from the palm of his hand where the phone sat, as if the answer would be found on…you don't think that I…you know…" he trailed off, looking at her with an expectant look

"No no, of course not…it just seems strange to me that both David AND Cam would both be thinking similar lines of thought regarding the status of our former relationships with them" she pointed out

He thought a moment. She was right. That was a strange coincidence. Well, whatever.

"Okay…so where were we?" he wondered aloud, and leaning into her again with a smile

End this chapter

Much thanks for the great reviews! I appreciate you guys reading this!


	22. Chapter 23

Chapter 22

FBI Agent Seeley Booth sat behind his desk, lost in thought. He was staring out the window, not really seeing the world beyond. He was thinking about David Simmons. He didn't want to let his opportunity with Bones slip between his fingers because of an over zealous ex-boyfriend wanted to get back into a game he didn't belong in. He knew the other man was trying to worm his way back into her heart. He would be damned if he'd let her go, just when he got his foot in the door.

Since the other day when he brought her home, when David called, he brushed it off. Now, thinking about it, he wondered if he shouldn't pay Mr. Dick431 a visit, just to make sure they were clear on a few issues.

Pushing back in his chair and standing, he grabbed his jacket and left his office.

_30 minutes later_

Booth glanced around the luxurious financial office located on the outskirts of downtown DC. It was very nicely decorated. Lots of live plants, soft, soothing music pumped through the sound system. Complimentary coffee was offered near the entrance.

A older assistant, "Margaret Jensen" the name plate displayed on the desk in front of a office with David Simmons name on the frosted glass door.

She had disappeared in there a few moments ago, when he asked to see David, and was told he was "very busy", and the "do you have an appointment" question assistants love to ask. He didn't like to do it, but he flashed his FBI Badge and that made her move a little faster, and forget his lack of appointment, and how busy her boss actually was.

Finally, David emerged from his office, an expression of annoyance flickered across his face. His assistant sat back down behind his desk, and began typing away again on her keyboard, ignoring her boss and the agent.

"Agent Booth, to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" David said in a much scripted, chilly voice. It was obvious he was acting professional for his assistant's presence. Body language told Booth that David was not happy to see him here, on his turf.

"I am pretty sure you know why I am here" Booth said easily, tossing his poker chip up in the air and catching it, and offering the other man a smile

David said nothing, and turned on his heel and strode towards his office.

Booth followed him into his office, and shut the door with a soft click. David was standing behind his desk, looking down out his office window, at the traffic below.

"What game are you playing Simmons?" Booth said, getting straight to the heart of the matter.

He sat down in the black leather chair in front of the financial advisors desk. It was immaculate. The cherry wood finish was a high gloss shine. A desk mat calendar was centered precisely. Booth eyed the calendar from where he sat, reading the names of clients he'd seen the last week, along with other notes scribbled in the margin.

Not a fingerprint was evident. Everything was in place. Not a single scrap of unnecessary paper could be seen.

After a moment, David turned, his face furious, he stabbed his finger at Booth "You. Always you. She always has time for you, no matter what the occasion was"

Booth remained seated and answered coolly "We're partners David. We work together, corpses and remains don't care what time it is, or if you're out to dinner or not" his eyes never leaving David's.

David sneered "You go and sleep around with her boss, and she still lets you off the hook, you just come waltzing into her life, and sweep her away. Look at you. You could have anyone. She called ME to take her to her brother's house. ME, not YOU. That must have really burned you huh?" he said, leaning across the desk, both hands planted on the high gloss surface

Refusing to let the other man piss him off, he stayed calm "Nah, it didn't bother me. I had a funeral to go to anyway. Would it bother you to know her brother called ME to take care of her at the hospital when he couldn't get there for over 4 hours?" he questioned, leaning back in the chair, and putting his hands behind his head.

David stared at him. Then said in a resigned voice "What do you want? Why are you here Booth?" he sat down behind the massive desk, and loosened his tie

Booth stood up, and leaned over the other man, using his height as an advantage to intimidate. He said in a low tone "Back off. Know when you're beat. You can't win this one. Don't try. She doesn't want you the way you want her. I don't know what scheme you have cooked up, but it won't work. You don't back off, I may have to get my buddy over at the IRS to do an audit on your company here. I know that would make your life very difficult"

David smiled a strange smile "I'm not the only one who has schemes Booth. I'll back off. But when she falls this time, it's going to be ME who catches her"

Saying nothing, Booth rose, and walked to the door, brows drawn, lost in thought.

He paused a moment, his hand on the doorknob. He turned, glancing over at David, and said: "oh, and by the way, after I leave, and you make your little phone call, tell Cam to back off, or she will be back in the basement of the New York Coroner's office with pliers from the hardware store"


	23. Chapter 24

A/N: Much thanks to each of you who read this and review. I appreciate it. Thank you also to you all who've added me as a favorite author, or my stories as a favorite. It means a lot to me!

Chapter 23

Temperance Brennan sat forward in her office chair, her chin propped up in her hand, her other holding the phone. A small smile of satisfaction tugged at the corner of her lips, her eyes were bright

Today was her first day back at the Jeffersonian, and she was glad to be here, she had missed the mental stimulation the lab provided. Being stagnant and lacking stimulating work had made her antsy. She was in a walking cast now, and the cast had finally come off her arm, she had a simple ace bandage giving the small amount of support it needed to finish healing.

The pain in her now healed back and neck had subsided considerably, and she no longer needed the pain killers prescribed. Unfortunately, she was unable to drive. It was strange, having Booth hover over her, concerned, trying to help. She was so use to being independent, it was difficult to allow help, much less ask for it. It seemed important to him though, to do it, so she allowed him. She was still wary of them being "together", but it would be ridiculous to deny the chemistry between them.

She had a lot of paperwork and reports to take care of, and thankfully, no pressing cases needed her immediate attention. She did however have one phone call to make, that would make everyone's life a lot easier here at the Jeffersonian.

"This is Dr. Temperance Brennan, calling for the head of the Stanford Pathology Department" she said into the phone, using her most professional voice

"One moment please" the operator informed her and clicked her into the phone system

"Temperance! How wonderful to hear from you, to what do I owe the pleasure of this call?" her friend Professor Sandeman boomed into the phone, his voice filled with jubilance

"Hello Charles. I have a favor to ask of you" she said briefly, pausing a moment for him to reply

"Anything. Name it." The professor said instantly without hesitation

Professor Sandeman and she were old friends. He had repeatedly offered her an excellent job at Stanford, heading up her own Forensic Anthropology course, with a fantastic benefit and salary package. She repeatedly refused, she was happy for the time being at the Jeffersonian, and her work there. He owed her a favor when she had done some pro bono work for him a while back, when he could locate no one else to help him. She was his last resort, and his success had earned him several awards.

"Do you still have that position open in your department for a head pathologist?" she asked him

"Of course. I know you are not asking for yourself, so what's going on dear?" he said with a note of humor in his deep baritone voice.

"I have a well qualified individual I'd like you to contact and offer a position to, however I'd appreciate you keeping my name out if it. Her name is Dr. Camille Saroyan. She is working here with me now. If you could perhaps offer her a similar salary and benefit package to which you offered me, I'd appreciate it" she said quickly, and held her breath. She knew he'd want to know what was going on.

The line was silent a moment. She could hear activity in the background, in his office.

After a moment, he replied "So if I understand you correctly, this Dr. Saroyan doesn't realize it yet, but she will be changing employers. Is she causing problems for you

Temperance?" he wanted to know, before she could reply, he went on "Never mind. It's of no matter. Of course I will do this for you. The pay of course is more than I was willing to offer a candidate for this position, however you have helped me out a great deal in the past. Please. Give me the details. Could you fax or email the file?" he said briskly

Temperance was surprised. She thought she'd have to do some serious discussion and much talking into to make this happen. "Of course. I can't begin to tell you how much I appreciate this Charles. I promise to come and see you soon, over lunch I will explain the entire thing to you" she assured her friend

"Oh pish posh. Totally unnecessary. I completely understand. I trust your instincts and credibility implacably. I will begin making all necessary arrangements and phone calls today. Of course this is no guarantee she will accept the position, you realize this of course?" he warned her

Temperance smiled, she loved Professor Sandeman. His demeanor, his use of the English language. She could just imagine him, sitting in his cluttered little office, leaning back in his chair. White hair in total disarray.

"Trust me Charles. The pay will far surpass anything she's ever dreamed of earning here, or anywhere else. Plus, you have equipment that nearly rivals the Jeffersonian. All a big draw. I'll be in touch. Thank you so much"

"For you dear, anything. The offer is always open dear. Remember that!" he reminded her, before hanging up.

Temperance smiled as she replaced the receiver on her phone. She didn't notice Angela walk into her office

"What's with the big smile sweetie? You look like the cat that ate the canary!" Angela said, as she plopped down on the couch

"Cats are predators to birds, so it's expected that it would hunt and eat them" Brennan pointed out to her friend, her browns drawn in a frown "why would I smile about that? And how is it I look like a feline?" she went on

Angela rolled her eyes "Never mind hon. What was that phone call about?"  
Angela pressed – eager to find out why her friend had such an interesting look on her face

Temperance stood "I had to call an exterminator to get rid of some problems with unwanted visitors" she said slyly

Angela's eyebrows rose "Oh gross. Yuck. I hate that kind of thing glad you called to take care of it now, before it got out of hand" her friend said and shuddered

She said nothing and sat back down behind her desk "Lunch later?" she said, getting back to her reports

"You bet. We can catch up on gossip" Angela said as she rose to leave her office

"Bren, that sure was sweet of Booth to come get you from Russ's huh?" Angela asked her, leaning on the doorframe of her office

She smiled "Sure was"

End this chapter


	24. Chapter 25

Chapter 24

Temperance Brennan shambled as quickly as possible with her walking cast, to the conference room, to the sudden, unscheduled meeting Dr. Saroyan had called.

She had to concentrate to keep her facial expression neutral, calm, if not curious. She had a feeling she knew what the meeting was about. Her stomach did a flip at the thought.

She rounded the corner, and was surprised to see Booth there. She stopped briefly a moment, and reminded herself to remain stoic.

"Booth….what are you doing here?" she asked him, noticing his lack of suit today – he had on jeans & a tee-shirt.

"Glad to see you too Bones, I'm here for the same reason you are, for this meeting Cam called, you know what it's about?" his eyes narrowed suspiciously at her

"Why would I know?" she retorted a little sharper than she intended

"Okay okay. Not gonna fight with you on something so stupid, how's your arm and ankle today? You said you are getting it taken off tomorrow right?" he asked, as he placed his hand in the small of her back, guiding her to the conference room.

"Yes. I can't wait to be able to drive myself again, and have that freedom back" she replied, and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

Although he'd been driving her to and from work, he hadn't come up to her apartment, or spent any time outside of work with her. Nothing was strained between them, but some how, it felt like they'd taken two steps back from where they'd been.

She sat down at the long conference table, and thrust her casted ankle out in front of her beneath the table. Booth sat across from her, Angela, Zach, and Hodgins were all entering the room together, talking about what this meeting could be about. Cam entered the room quickly, and stood at the head of the table, and waited a moment for the room to quiet, so all attention was where she wanted it.

"I have some news that affects all of you" she said, getting right down to business. She made eye contact with each of them briefly, lingering a moment longer on Booth, and lowering herself into the chair.

"I have been offered another position, and have accepted. I will spare you all the details, as I know most of you probably don't care. I've spoken to Dr. Goodman. He will be returning within the next few weeks and evaluate the need for my replacement. This is effective immediately, as the position is out of state. Today is my last day." she finished, and stood.

The room was completely silent. No one said a word. Glances were exchanged, Temperance thought she heard a snicker, but couldn't be sure who it was. Probably Hodgins.

Cautiously, she glanced at Booth, who seemed to be lost in thought. He must have felt her gaze, because he looked across the table at her. He arched one brow at her, and she merely shrugged.

"Are there any questions?" she asked quickly

The room was silent. No questions. She scanned her coworker's faces. Hodgins looked excited, Zach confused, and Angela was looking at Hodgins, Booth's face neutral.

"Alright then" and with that, she walked briskly out of the room

Booth stood, and said "Excuse me" and chased after Dr. Saroyan

"Cam!" he called after her, nearly jogging to keep up with her

Cam turned, and faced him in the corridor "yes?" she said quickly, glancing over his shoulder to see if anyone followed him

"What's this about? I thought this was your dream job, all the best tools, and so on, what and now you're leaving?" he questioned, his voice skeptical. He stood across from her, his hands on his hips.

Cam smiled and looked down, then back up again "I lost. I know when I'm beat. But more importantly, a very lucrative job offer has come my way, and it's too much for me to pass up. Excellent salary and benefits, at Stanford. I'm going for it. For a variety of reasons" she answered, meeting his gaze. "Including you" she admitted

"I can't continue to work professionally with you seeing Dr. Brennan, I know my personality, and I'd constantly view her as a threat, as competition, and would try to eliminate her. I know you have feelings for her. Hell, the whole lab could see that" she said, then "Just be careful. Mixing work and relationships can be tricky, but you know that, don't you Seeley?" she asked him her voice sarcastic, eyebrows raised.

Booth said nothing for a moment, then he held out his hand to shake hers and said "It's been a pleasure working with you again Camille"

She glanced down at his hand, smiled sadly, shook her head, and walked away.

End this chapter


	25. Last Chapter

Last Chapter

Temperance Brennan struggled with her bag, sweater, phone, and getting the key into the lock of her apartment. After a moment she managed to unlock her door and get inside. She let the door shut behind her and leaned on the door, tipping her head back and letting out a deep sigh.

Her apartment was dark and quiet. She dropped the keys in the bowl on the table by the door, and proceeded into her home. She kicked her shoes off, and left them by the door. She flicked on a light as she passed the table, and threw her bag and sweater on the chair beside it. She slipped her cell phone into the charger, and approached her answering machine, to check for messages. Nothing. Good.

She was pleasantly surprised that Dr. Saroyan accepted her colleagues' offer for the position of head of Pathology at Stanford; somehow it almost seemed too easy. She let her hair down out of the elastic that held it, shook her head, and padded into the kitchen to pour herself a glass of red wine.

She had just poured the wine, when a knock at the door interrupted her. Her eyes skipped over to the clock on the stove, it was after midnight. Frowning, she walked to the door, and opened it.

"Bones, when are you going to learn to not only lock the door, but check to see who is here before opening it?" Booth wondered aloud, striding past her, and into the apartment.

He was wearing the same clothes from earlier in the day from the meeting Dr. Saroyan called. She was surprised he chased after her after the conclusion of the meeting, and wondered what he said to her.

She stood there a moment, her mouth hanging open before she had the sense enough to close it and the door. She locked it purposefully, and called to Booth "Would you like to come in?"

Ignoring her, he busied himself in the kitchen, peering into the refrigerator seeking a beer, after finding one; he plucked it out and deftly opened the top, and took a long swallow, leaning on the counter. He set the beer down and glanced at her.

"Bones. I have to talk to you about something. I know I've been sort of avoiding you recently. You deserve an explanation." he said after a moment, his face serious

"Okay" she agreed, and sat down at the breakfast bar, her feet propped up on the rungs of the barstool. She reached for the glass of wine she'd poured, and took a sip, and watched her partner. He seemed nervous.

He let out a deep sigh, and began to pace around the kitchen. "You know I never really liked that David guy, right?" he began, and glanced over at her

"Booth, I told you—" she protested, he cut her off

"Listen for a sec, okay? Just listen. Anyway, you know I never really liked the guy, and that thing where he had flowers delivered, somehow, it just seemed…I don't know. Suspicious. Well I thought it did anyway, I thought a few things over, and paid him a visit" he held up his hand, silencing her, and the protests he knew were to follow

"I know I know. It was completely out of line, alpha male thing to do, bla bla bla. Alright I was jealous. Okay? There I said it. Anyway, turns out he and Cam were trying to do what they could to pull us apart. Cam would then comfort me, and David you, then they both would get what they wanted" he finished, and stopped pacing. "I told him to back off and he agreed…" he grimaced, recalling the situation at David's office. "Well, there was a_ little_ more to it than that, but anyway…" he trailed off , and turned to look at her, to gauge her reaction.

Bones seemed surprisingly calm in all this. He really anticipated her getting very upset. Why wasn't she upset?

Temperance glanced down at her glass of red wine, and back up at Booth, who had a puzzled look on his face. She set down the glass of wine, and forced herself not to fidget.

"Well, I imagine this is as good a time as any, so you should probably know that Cam accepted that position with Stanford, because a colleague of mine owed me a favor and offered her the position. I hate to admit weakness, but she made me feel…..inadequate somehow. Made me doubt the relationship we were building. I wanted her out of the picture to keep her out of your way….I guess…I guess I was jealous too" she said, and met his eyes guiltily. She had half anticipated anger, but she was met with curiosity and perhaps humor.

"So…you were jealous huh?" Booth surmised, a smiled crept across his face, as he approached where she was sitting. He took another long swallow of beer, and set the bottle on the counter beside her wine.

She bristled "Well, I did see her trying to disappear down your throat the other day remember" she huffed, and crossed her arms, frowning at him

His smile grew, and he repeated "You were jealous…doesn't that seem, oh, I don't know…illogical? Irrational?" he pulled her arms apart, and off the barstool, into his arms.

He was grinning down at her.

"Are you teasing me?" she asked him, frowning

He sobered, "Oh no. No no. I am NOT teasing you, I was just uh….clarifying the facts" he said and nodded to her.

She peeked up at him. His eyes were warm and filled with laughter. She finally smiled back at him, and said "Okay. I guess it was illogical and irrational. Yes. I was jealous" she admitted with a small shrug.

"So I guess the first thing we need to work on here is trust, or maybe communication?" he asked her

"I guess…" she agreed hesitantly, embarrassed, her face warm

"Well, I know one area we seem to have down pretty well" he countered conversationally, his voice lowered a notch

"What's that?" her breath caught, and she whispered, as he leaned in closer to her

"Chemistry" he whispered into her ear, then all in one movement, he picked her up, and carried her off to her bedroom.

The End

A/N: thank you all for the support and great reviews! It means a lot !


End file.
